Papa Mama
by rizulethalpha
Summary: “Karena Sougyo dan Kotowari lahir pada bulan Maret yang di wakili konstelasi Pisces, maka aku berharap, mereka tidak pernah berpisah—seperti Aphrodite dan Eros.”—Hyourinmaru, 6 tahun yang lalu.”
1. Two Boys

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Papa, Mama © Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First Fic.**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari-centric**

**Chapter 1's summary: "Sougy-chan, di mana papa dan mama?"—Koto-chan**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa, Mama  
Chapter 1: Two Boys**

Desa Rukongai, sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan Seireitei. Walau keadaan desanya sangat kumuh dan sebagian besar di huni oleh penduduk yang tidak mampu, kehidupannya tetap terjamin karena hubungan sosialisasi antar penduduk yang berjalan baik. Desa Rukongai juga adalah desa yang aman, dan tentram bahkan tenang. Tidak ada keributan yang terlalu berlebihan, sampai…

Klontang! Klontang, gussraakkk! Sebuah panci yang menggantung di papan kayu yang hampir habis di makan rayap jatuh tiba-tiba di ikuti arah menukik yang mulus dari sepasang kaki kecil dari dua bocah berpakaian lusuh.

"Hei kalian kembali!!!" Seorang pria tua berjenggot dengan _hakama_ sederhana mengejar dua bocah yang kini berlari.

"Koto-chan, ayo cepat!" Anak laki-laki yang berlari di depan memberi tahu bocah yang berlari di belakangnya. Nampaknya, ia sudah tahu pria tua dengan tampang beringas pemilik toko buah akan mengejar dua bocah berambut abu-abu itu. Terbukti dengan dua kantung apel yang masing-masing mereka bawa.

" Maaf paman, kami ngutang lagi ya!!!" Tak mengindahkan peringatan kembarannya, bocah bernama Koto-chan malah sempat-sempatnya menengok ke belakang dan berteriak pada pria tua yang masih keukeuh mengejar dua bocah yang jelas-jelas lebih cepat.

"Tunggu, dasar anak-anak nakal!!", dengan semangat membara dan aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuhnya, pria tua yang merasa rugi setelah saudara kembar itu mengambil beberapa jumlah apel yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak mempercepat laju larinya—bertolak belakang dengan fisiknya yang rentan itu. Alhasil, walau se-membara apapun semangat menangkap dua 'maling' clik itu bukannya jaraknya makin memendek, malah sebaliknya. Mengetahuinya, Koto-chan kembali memutar kepalanya ke depan.

"Sougy-chan, paman _ringo _itu sudah capek mengejar kita, tuh!" serunya diiringi tawa kecil. Sougy-chan melirik sedikit ke arah adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke persembunyian!" ajak Sougy-chan sambil memimpin saudara kembarnya. Mereka lalu berlari sepanjang jalan dengan gelak tawa yang selalu mengiringi langkah mereka.

Ada-ada saja keributan yang selalu di buat Sougy dan Koto di tengah-tengah ketenangan desa Rukongai melakukan aktifitas pagi harinya. Awalnya, Sougy dan adiknya memang sering datang ke toko apel itu hanya untuk membeli beberapa buah apel untuk makanan kesehariannya. Dan sebelumnya, pria tua yang lalu mereka panggil paman _ringo _itu selalu ramah pada si kembar. Mungkin karena sebelumnya, Sougy dan Koto dapat membayar apel-apel yang mereka beli. Akan tetapi, karena keseringan membeli, uang mereka habis dan tak jarang Sougy dan Koto mulai mengambil apel diam-diam, alias mencuri dari paman _ringo_. Tentu saja uap kemarahan keluar dari pria tua itu dan mengejar dua saudara itu sudah mendarah daging mengetahui dua bocah bermata hijau daun itu mengambil apel tanpa membayar.

"Huuf~, capek.." Koto-chan duduk bersandar terlebih dahulu pada dinding sebuah rumah yang sudah tak bertuan lagi. Di luruskannya sepasang kaki yang sudah bekerja keras mengantarnya ke tempat persembunyiannya. Sougy pun mengikuti sang adik sambil memeriksa apel-apel yang sempat terombang-ambing ketika ia berlari. Sougy melihat Koto yang langsung memakan apel curian mereka.

"Koto-chan, mandi dulu sana!" suruh Sougy dengan naluri kakaknya pada Koto yang menggigiti apel di tangannya.

"..wentar..ragi, Ogi-chan.." kata Koto di tengah-tengah kunyahannya. Mendengarnya, Sougy memincingkan mata hijaunya. Berharap dengan ancamannya itu, adiknya mau menurutinya. Tapi, Koto mengambil alternatif—memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan gigitannya. Sougy cemberut melihat sang adik tak lagi terpengaruh dengan picingan matanya seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku saja yang mandi dulu." Sougy terpaksa mengalah. Perlahan, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke bagian belakang rumah itu. Tanpa handuk di bahunya, si sulung melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi berpintu kayu lapuk yang gelap, tanpa penerangan. Tanpa sabun, ia membasuh badan kecilnya dengan air yang tidak bisa dibilang sangat bersih, tapi sangat menyegarkan badannya dan mengusir debu dan kuman-kuman yang menempel bandel di badannya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Sougy dan Koto adalah saudara kembar yang ceria. Mereka selalu tertawa sambil berbuat usil pada orang lain. Orang-orang yang di buat jengkel pada dua bersaudara itu tak jarang menjauhi mereka. Namun bagi sebagian orang yang lain, mereka memahami perbuatan iseng mereka untuk menyembunyikan penderitaan mereka. Sougy yang bernama aslikan Sougyo dan adiknya, Kotowari kini hanya sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya di ketahui tewas dalam kebakaran hebat lima tahun silam yang melalap habis kediaman dan harta mereka. Katen Kyokotsu, wanita yang mengabdi pada keluarga itu berhasil menyelamatkan dua bocah malang yang masih bayi itu lalu membawa mereka ke Rukongai untuk di asuh. Namun setelah beberapa tahun merawat dua bocah itu, Katen meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Katen sempat meninggalkan sebuah alamat yang berletak di Seireitei untuk Sougy dan Koto. Tapi namanya juga anak-anak yang masih sangat kecil, mereka tidak tahu alamat itu yang juga tak di ketahui tuan rumahnya itu.

"Hayo, bengong lagi!" Koto mengejutkan kakaknya yang hanya duduk bersandar memandangi secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Katen. Lantas, Sougy di buatnya kesal karena kejutan dari adiknya.

"Ah, kamu! Jangan buat aku hampir jantungan lagi!" Koto malah terkekeh-kekeh mendengar kekesalan kakaknya.

"Maaf, Sougy-chan," Koto lalu memilih duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang memandanginya. Koto pun memberanikan diri melirik kertas di tangan Sougy.

"..Sougy-chan masih memikirkan kata-kata bibi Katen ya?" Sougy terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran.. siapa kenalan bibi Katen di Seiretei ya?"

"Aku juga penasaran, Sougy-chan" Koto ikut mengiyakan. Baik Sougy dan Koto tidak lagi membuka mulut kecilnya. Membiarkan suara derap kaki-kaki tikus yang kecil berderik di sela-sela atap dan langit-langit rumah tua itu. Membiarkan suara pancingan yang di buat para cicak untuk menarik santapannya terdengar oleh para nyamuk dan serangga kecil.

"Sougy-chan.." panggil Koto memotong kebahagiaan para tikus dan cicak. Sougy menoleh ke arah anak yang fisiknya serupa dengannya.

"Sougy-chan tahu di mana papa dan mama? Kamu kan kakakku, dan kata bibi Katen seorang kakak pasti tahu segala hal dari adiknya." Mendengar kata-kata Koto yang lugu, Sougy hanya dapat menggelng pelan.

"Tapi untuk hal itu, aku juga tidak tahu, Koto-chan. Kata bibi Katen, papa dan mama sudah tiada 'kan? Jadi kita hanya bisa percaya kata bibi Katen sambil medoakan bibi Katen, papa dan mama ya" Sougy menasihati adiknya walau hatinya perih mengingat masa lalu yang di alaminya bersama Koto tanpa orang tua. Koto memandangi wajah kakaknya dalam. Wajah yang bagaikan bayangan cermin itu menunjukkan emosinya yang sebagian besar di liputi kesedihan yang bahkan tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Sou..gy-chan.." Koto hanya dapat melihat kakak kembarnya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"..Ah sudahlah, Koto-chan. Sekarang jangan pikir macam-macam lagi, ya. Kita 'kan sudah besar. Kita enggak boleh terus sedih begini." Sougy menasihati adiknya tanpa memperdulikan kesedihannya sendiri. Bahkan, ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Koto-chan malah mulai sesenggukan mendengar nasihat kakaknya yang bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya, juga senyum palsunya.

"Koto-chan?"

"Kenapa…Sougy-chan..malah tersenyum…? Sougy-chan..enggak per..nah ma..u ju..jur..kalau Sougy-chan..sedih.." kata Koto polos. Sougy hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Kotowari yang sekaligus membuka kedoknya.

"Kalau Sougy-chan sedih, Koto-chan nanti ikutan sedih 'kan? Lagipula, sebagai seorang kakak… Aku…tak bisa melihat adikku menangis gara-gara aku."

"Tapi, Koto-chan juga enggak mau lihat Sougy-chan sedih!!" Sesenggukan Koto makin menjadi-jadi. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu lalu meneteskan air matanya. Sougy menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha meredam air matanya yang menggantung di ujung matanya.

"Sudah..lah, Koto-chan.. Sougy-chan janji nggak…akan sedih lagi, kok." Sougy lalu memeluk adiknya yang menangis menjadi-jadi. Dan tak mungkin, Kotowari bisa mendengar kata-kata hiburan Sougyo di tengah-tengah tangisan anak kecil itu.

Dua anak kecil yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa orang tua maupun kerabat  
Di paksa menjalani kehidupan yang cukup kejam di luar sana  
Tentu mereka pasti akan selalu menangis menjalani kehidupan tanpa keluarga yang mendukungnya  
Tapi, entah kenapa gelak tawa yang menjadi perisai mereka  
Menjadi selimut yang menyembunyikan kesedihan dan penderitaan mereka  
Dan mereka hanya bisa berharap  
Papa dan Mama di Surga mengawasi dan selalu menyertai mereka

**End Chapter 1**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Akhirnya fic pertama Rizu selesai setelah menunggu beberapa bulan sembari memperisapkan fic lain bisa di publish juga.  
RnR please, buat saran, kritik bahkan flame ^^


	2. Job and Uncle

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Papa, Mama © Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First Fic.**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari-centric**

**Chapter 2's summary: "Uang 'kan tidak datang dengan sendirinya."—Sougyo**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 2: Job and Uncle**

Hari sudah semakin siang dan matahari pun mulai menunggu. Dengan yukata lusuh, Sougy dan Koto melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang di sebutnya rumah walau matahari sedang mengeluarkan senjatanya. Tentu mereka jadi was-was, takut-takut paman _ringo_ mengejutkan mereka dari belakang dan langsung menangkap dua bocah usil itu. Mereka menyusuri jalan dan menyapa orang dewasa lain yang juga lalu-lalang. Sebagian besar, orang dewasa itu membalas sapaan dua bocah yang terlihat lugu di luar. Akan tetapi tidak sedikit juga orang dewasa yang mengacuhkan Sougy dan Koto. Meski begitu, Sougy dan Koto tak jera menyapa para penduduk Rukongai, walau mereka sendiri juga tidak kenal dengan orang yang mereka sapa.

"Panas, Sougy-chan," keluh si Koto sambil mengipas-ngipas yukatanya.  
"..sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?" Sougy melirik ke arah adik kembarnya yang langkahnya melambat.

"Aku juga enggak tahu, tapi aku ingin sekali pergi melihat anak-anak lain sekolah." jawab Sougy tetap tegar melawan terik matahari. Ia sendiri tetap berjalan di depan Koto.

"Hee? Sekolah? Tempat belajar dan bermain yang di ceritakan bibi Katen?" tanya Koto yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan Sougy.

"Kau tahu, Koto-chan. Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu." andai Sougy terlalu jauh untuk anak kecil miskin yang tak punya keluarga seperti dirinya.

"Koto-chan juga ingin sekali bisa sekolah, Sougy-chan! Tapi, sekolah 'kan harus pakai uang," Koto berseru saat kakaknya selesai berandai seolah-olah punya andaian yang , begitu memikirkan ketidakmampuan mereka ia menjadi lesu. Sougy lalu berhenti berjalan.

"Sougy-chan?" tanya Koto ngeh kakaknya berhenti di depannya. Sougy lalu menoleh ke adiknya.

"Ayo kita bekerja!" Sougy berkata dengan penuh semangat, tapi sayang semangatnya tidak di mengerti adiknya yang hanya melongo.

"Bekerja?" Sougy mengangguk cepat. Ia lalu nyengir lebar.

"Kau bilang ingin sekolah dan butuh uang 'kan? Ayo kita cari pekerjaan!" Lagi-lagi, Koto hanya melongo.

"Tapi bekerja itu apa?" tanya Koto yang masih belum puas akan jawaban anak kecil yang lebih tua darinya—atau memang saja dia yang tidak mengerti arti bekerja. Sougy menghela nafas. Ia merasa harus benar-benar memutar otaknya lebih kencang.

"Itu loh, yang di lakukan Bibi Katen buat mencari uang supaya bisa makan. Uang 'kan tidak datang dengan sendirinya." Ternyata, pemikiran Sougy yang masih berumur 6 tahun sudah lebih matang dari adik kembarnya. Koto langsung memukulkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kirinya.

"Oh, itu yang namanya bekerja, ya?" Sougy hanya merutuki adiknya dalam hati. Baru mengerti dia.

"Tapi, dimana kita akan bekerja, Sougy-chan?" tanya Koto lagi. Sougy terlihat berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan berlagak menjetikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantu paman _ringo_?" Sougy menyatakan pendapatnya. Koto terkejut bukan main.

"Eh?! Di tempat paman _ringo_? Tapi 'kan, paman _ringo_ jahat sama kita, Sougy-chan. Ingat pagi tadi 'kan? Aku enggak mau!" tolak Koto menta-mentah. Sougy menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Itu 'kan memang salah kita, Koto-chan! Kita 'kan enggak bayar, dan kita harus ngembaliin apel-apelnya paman _ringo_." terang Sougy sedikit kesal mendengar kepolosan Koto terus-menerus.

"Tapi, kalau apel-apel itu dikembaliin, kita makan pakai apa?" tanya Koto dengan harapan bisa merubah hati kakaknya.

"Untuk itulah kita bekerja, adikku! 'Kan paman _ringo_ juga dapat apel-apel itu dengan uang. Makanya, untuk dapat apel itu kita harus kerja terlebih dulu!" Koto tercengang mendengar penjelasan Sougy bertubi-tubi yang bahkan tidak diterangkan Katen.

"Tapi,"

"Koto-chan juga mau sekolah 'kan?" Belum sempat Koto mengeluarkan protesnya atas penjelasan-yang-tidak-dimengerti milik anak kecil berfisik sama dengannya, Sougy sudah memotongnya dan tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Mata si Koto-chan membesar mendengar kata-kata 'sekolah'.

"Mau! Koto-chan mau sekali, Sougy-chan!" serunya senang.

"Kalau gitu, kita harus dapat uang dari bekerja di tempat paman _ringo_, ya!" bujuk Sogy sekali lagi, dan membuahkan hasil yang membuat hatinya berkata 'yes' saat adiknya mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang dulu ya. Kita ambil apel-apel milik paman _ringo_ dan meminta beliau menerima kita jadi pekerjanya." Sougy lalu berjalan, berlawanan arah dari jalan yang ditelusurinya dan Koto. Koto mendengus pelan, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan berlari kecil menyusul kakaknya.

Di tempat tak jauh dari perdebatan Sougy dan Koto, seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat panjang mengenakan _yukata_ putih dengan corak kupu-kupu menoleh ke arah Sougy dan Koto yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mereka ingin sekolah, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Sougy dan Koto akhirnya memutuskan bekerja (walau sebenarnya, Sougy yang memaksa untuk bekerja). Mereka memutuskan mengunjungi paman _ringo_ yang ganas pada mereka. Sambutan dari pemilik toko apel itu pada dua anak kecil yang polos pun mulanya tidak menyenangkan. Namun, begitu melihat dua plastik besar dengan banyak apel di dalamnya, paman _ringo_ pun dapat memaafkan mereka dan menerima mereka.

"Makanya, lain kali kalau mau apel, bawa uang!" nasihat paman _ringo_. Sougy dan Koto hanya terkekeh-kekeh. Lalu, Sougy pun teringat pada niat awalnya.

"Paman," panggil Sougy kemudian.

"Kami ingin bekerja di sini!" Paman _ringo_ mulanya terkejut, dan menolak dengan halus permintaan Sougy.

"Kalian 'kan masih kecil, lebih baik kalian sekolah dulu." dalih paman _ringo._ Mendengarnya, raut wajah Koto menjadi sedih. Melihat adiknya yang sedih, Sougy langsung bersujud di depan paman _ringo_.

"Tolonglah, paman. Kami tidak punya uang, walau kami ingin sekali sekolah. Jadi, kami, terutama aku memohon pada paman. Terimalah kami!" paman _ringo_ cukup tercengang dengan pernyataan si sulung. Anak sekecil ini sudah mau bekerja demi sekolah? Paman _ringo_ lalu tersenyum bangga. Ia kembali mengingat anak-anaknya yang sudah sukses bekerja di Seireitei.

"Baiklah, aku menerima kalian." Paman _ringo_ akhirnya setuju, membuat Sougy dan Koto tersenyum lebar.

"Benar?" Paman _ringo_ mengangguk.

"Mulai besok kalian bisa bekerja sekaligus sekolah." Tambahnya. Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Sougy dan Koto hilang mendengar baris kalimat paman _ringo_.

"Ada apa?" tanya paman _ringo _yang menyadarinya.

"Kami 'kan masih tidak punya uang. Jadi, mana bisa kami pergi sekolah?" tanya Koto lugu. Paman _ringo_ tertawa.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Di daerah dekat sini baru saja di buka sekolah gratis oleh seorang konglomerat yang datang dari Seireitei. Bagaimana kalian tertarik? Kalau tertarik, besok siang, paman akan mengantar kalian kesana." Paman _ringo_ menawarkan sebuah peluang emas bagi impian dua saudara di hadapannya. Mendengarnya, Sougy dan Koto langsung tersenyum lebar. Mereka lalu berlari menerjang kaki-kaki kurus paman penjual apel itu.

"Terima kasih, paman _ringo_!" seru mereka senang.

"Sama-sama, anak-anak. Tapi mulai sekarang panggil bos kalian ini Paman Zangetsu atau Bos!" kata paman _ringo_ yang bernama aslikan Zangetsu. Sougy dan Koto sama-sama mengangguk dan bersenda gurau bersama paman baru mereka.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang gadis mungil dengan jepit rambut bunga sakura begitu menggeser pintu depan rumahnya. Seorang pria bertubuh besar juga menyertainya.

"Selamat datang, Tobiume, Gegetsuburi," Lalu muncul seorang wanita cantik menggunakan _kimono_ berwarna putih menyambut kedatangan gadis itu dan pria berambut merah. Setelah bercipika-cipiki dengan ibunya, gadis bernama Tobiume itu lalu menceritakan pengalamannya berbelanja di pasar Rukongai. Tak lupa menceritkan perihal keinginan dua saudara kembar berambut abu-abu untuk sekolah.

"Benar loh, bu. Mereka ingin sekali sekolah. Aku kasihan mendengar mereka terus mengeluh karena tidak punya uang untuk sekolah." kata Tobiume mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Sang ibu yang cantik jelita dengan rambut putih yang senada dengan _kimono_-nya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kamu tahu di mana mereka tinggal? Kita bisa mengajak mereka belajar di sekolah kita." Saran sang ibu. Tobiume menggeleng pelan dan beraut wajah sedih.

"Enggak, bu. Tadi, aku tidak sempat bertanya." sesal Tobiume. Sang ibu lalu memeluk putri mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, besok kita tunggu saja di sekolah, ya." hibur wanita berambut panjang itu. Tobiume hanya mengangguk di pelukan ibunya. Mereka lalu saling berbincang-bincang dan berjalan di lorong rumah yang terlihat paling mewah di Rukongai itu.

Keinginan yang kuat, pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik  
Sekolah, hanya itu keinginan dari dua anak kecil yang miskin

**End Chapter 2**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Chapter kedua dari cerita Papa Mama ini.  
Tetap RnR ya. Kritik, saran dan flame di persilahkan.

**Balasan review anyonym:**

Ruki_ya: Yup, Rizu suka banget HitsuRuki, baru IchiRuki. Ini multichip kok, buktinya di updet. ^^

Aihara Zala: Ahaha, enggak apa-apa kok, Aihara-san. Nanti juga lama-kelaman ngerti. XD

Zen-zen: Eh? Bener? Tenang aja, masih lanjut kok, mbak, walau tahu sendiri sekolah keak gimana haha~ *di lempar buku*


	3. Shirayuki

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, third chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric**

**Chapter 3's summary: "Namanya Shirayuki,"—Zangetsu**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 3: Shirayuki**

Sougy dan Koto megikuti langkah Zangetsu memasuki bangunan yang di topang dengan kayu-kayu kuat—lain dengan rumah mereka dulu yang kayu penahan rumahnya hampir lapuk. Dua bersaudara itu terkagum-kagum melihat isi rumah paman barunya yang lebih berisi dan lebih bagus dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kalian bisa tinggal di sini bersama paman, sekarang." kata Zangetsu ramah yang sambil menggandeng tangan Koto yang paling terkagum-kagum.

"Huwaa, paman beli ini di mana?" tanya Sougy sambil memegang meja kayu yang teramplas cantik sehingga tampak berkilauan. Zangetsu tertawa kecil.

"Paman tidak membelinya, meja itu di berikan anak paman yang tinggal di Seireitei." Terang Zangetsu. Sougy lalu melihat-lihat benda-benda lain yang terletak di atas meja itu. Ada sebuah foto yang terbingkai cantik dengan pigura kupu-kupu putih. Di foto itu, ada seorang pria muda yang di yakini adalah paman Zangetsu sendiri, lalu berdiri di samping Zangetsu, seorang gadis cantik berambut putih yang di kepang.

"Pasti ini anak paman ya, cantik sekali!" ujar Sougy sambil memperlihatkan foto itu. Zangetsu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, cantik sekali bukan? Dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya." Zangetsu menjelaskan. Sougy tersenyum lebar.

"Namanya siapa, paman?" tanya anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun itu. Zangetsu lalu berjalan menghampiri si sulung dari dua bersaudara yang di bawanya.

"Namanya Shirayuki, dia lahir tepat setelah badai salju berhenti. 30 tahun yang lalu." jawab Zangetsu sambil menepuk kepala Koto dan membelai kepala Sougy. Sougy terkejut mendengarnya, sementara Koto sadar dari kekaguman berlebihannya.

"He? 30 tahun?!" seru Sougy tidak percaya. Zangetsu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku kira dia masih berumur 16 tahun, ya 'kan Koto-chan?" Sougy ternyata kecewa mendengar jawaban pamannya.

"Berarti harusnya kita panggil paman Zangetsu, 'kakek Zangetsu' ya." Koto berpura-pura nyambung dengan kakaknya. Zangetsu tertawa lepas mendengar kalimat dua saudara itu.

"Hei, jangan panggil 'kakek' dong, paman 'kan masih muda!" Zangetsu protes sambil membelai kepala dua bocah berambut abu-abu pucat itu.

"Tapi, paman Zangetsu memang harusnya cocok jadi kakek-kakek lo!" kata Koto mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sougy mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Benar-benar, jenggotnya saja sudah ada." timpal Sougy membenarkan adiknya. Zangetsu menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar harus bisa menahan emosi saat berhadapan dengan kata-kata dua anak kecil di depannya—jangan sampai seperti tempo hari lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian lapar tidak? Malam ini, kita makan _soba_." Kata Zangetsu buru-buru mengganti topik. Sougy dan Koto serempak menoleh pada pria tua bertubuh kurus itu.

"_Soba_? Bukan apel?" tanya mereka serempak. Kedengarannya seperti menyindir.

"Ya bukanlah. Mentang-mentang paman penjual apel, apa paman harus makan apel setiap hari?" sindir Zangetsu kembali. Sougy dan Koto hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo bantu paman membuat _soba_-nya!" ajak Zangetsu sambil melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke arah dapur. Sougy dan Koto lalu tertawa lepas.

"Sip, bos!" kata mereka kompak. Zangetsu melirik mereka dan tersenyum.

"Habis makan, cepat mandi lalu tidur, ya. Besok kita bakal kedapatan pelanggan!" perintah Zangetsu layaknya seorang kapten bajak laut pada awak-awaknya.

"Aye-aye, sir!" jawab Sougy dan Koto riang. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan untuk menyiapkan benda yang disebut makanan untuk memuaskan perut mereka yang sudah bernyanyi riang.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Malam yang sama di tempat yang lain, gadis beryukata putih dan selalu setia dengan jepit bunga sakuranya—Tobiume sedang merajut benang cikal-bakal syal buatannya, di temani sang ibu yang memperhatikan dan menungguinya semenjak 1 jam yang lalu. Di teras belakang rumah megah di Rukongai yang di terangi lampu-lampu taman dengan aksen klasik Jepang.

"Ibu, lihat rajutanku. Bagaimana?" kata Tobiume sambil menunjukkan hasil rajutannya yang masih setengah jadi. Sang ibu mengambil syal dari tangan kecil Tobiume. Mata birunya memperhatikan jalur rajut benang itu dengan teliti.

"Masih berantakan sayang, tapi sudah bagus kok. Lanjutkan lagi, ya." nasihat wanita berkulit pucat itu sambil menorehkan senyumannya. Tobiume nyengir lebar.

"Baik, bu!" katanya semangat sambil menerima kembali rajutan syal berwarna biru laut itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kamu membuat syal, sayang?" tanya sang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu. Blush! Wajah Tobiume tiba-tiba berwarna merah.

"Aih, ibu! Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, kok!" kata Tobiume cepat berusaha menyembunyikan sipu malunya. Si ibu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pasti untuk anak laki-laki di sekolah, ya?" tebak ibunya yang kelihatannya tepat sasaran. Tobiume hanya diam sambil tertunduk malu-malu. Si ibu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nyonya Shirayuki!" tiba-tiba pintu geser yang menghubungkan teras belakang dengan lorong terbuka dan muncul pria bertubuh besar—Gegetsuburi. Sontak, Tobiume dan ibunya, Shirayuki menoleh ke arah pelayan itu.

"Ada apa, Gegetsuburi?" tanya Shirayuki masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tuan Muramasa menelepon, dan meminta saya menyambungkannya dengan anda. Nampaknya, ada hal penting yang akan di bicarakan dengan anda, Nyonya." Terang Gegetsuburi lumayan panjang.

"Eh, ayah?" Tobiume juga ikut bereaksi begitu nama ayahnya di sebut. Shirayuki tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Gegetsuburi." kata Shirayuki sambil berdiri dan merapikan kimono putihnya. Gegetsuburi hanya menunduk hormat, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ibu-anak—atasannya.

"Ibu." Tobiume juga ikut berdiri. Shirayuki menoleh pada anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu belum melonggarkan simpul senyumannya.

"Apa ayah akan pulang ke rumah ini?" tanya gadis mungil itu terdengar sedih. Shirayuki hanya terdiam. Ia jadi memikirkan mantan suaminya, Muramasa yang menceraikannya dua bulan yang lalu. Meninggalkan istri dan anak perempuannya yang cantik hanya demi wanita lain yang lebih 'mantap'. Shirayuki jongkok di hadapan Tobiume sambil memeluk Tobiume.

"Mungkin, sayang. Mungkin ayah menelpon ibu untuk bilang 'ayah akan pulang besok'. Jadi, jangan sedih ya." hibur Shirayuki keibuan dengan nada merdunya. Tobiume hanya mengangguk pelan. Sungguh, gadis malang itu merindukan kehadiran ayahnya yang membuangnya dan ibunya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Sougyo, Koto, ayo bangun!" Zangetsu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dua anak laki-laki yang masih terlelap di futon mereka.

"We? Ka..kek? Ma..sih subuh~" Sougy yang sudah setengah sadar berkata. Lalu, kembali tidur. Empat siku sudah tumbuh di kepala 'kakek' Zangetsu.

"Kalian mau tidur sampai kapan?! Nanti kalian terlambat sekolah!" kata-kata Zangetsu kali ini berhasil membuat Sougy dan Koto keluar dari alam mimpi mereka—walau itu cuma pancingan supaya mereka mau bangun, sambil menarik selimut dua bersaudara itu.

"Waa!!" Koto yang paling nyaring berteriak di antara teriakannya dan kakaknya—tentu saja. Koto sudah bangkit terlebih dulu, sementara Sougy menunggu kesadarnnya kembali.

"Harus cepat!" Koto sudah berlari ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kursi. Zangetsu menatap Koto takjub.

"Kakek baru tahu Koto-chan yang sebenarnya 'kan?" kata Sougy tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah uapannya.

"Yang sebenarnya?" Zangetsu beralih pada Sougy yang masih duduk di atas futon dan terus menguap. Kakak dari Koto itu mengangguk.

"Meski dia yang paling bandel dan paling ngotot, tapi kalau Koto-chan sudah punya niat, seperti ke sekolah , ia tak mau menghancurkannya." Terang Sougy menjelaskan kepribadian adiknya. Zangetsu hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sougy yang lumayan 'tinggi' untuk anak seumuran Sougy.

"_Sebenarnya, kalian anak siapa, sih?_" tanya Zangetsu dalam hati.

"Jadi, kapan kakek mau mengantar aku dan Koto-chan ke sekolah?" tanya Sougy sambil bangkit dari futonnya. Zangetsu terkena omongannya sendiri tadi.

"Nanti siang, nanti siang. Kita jualan apel dulu sebentar baru ke sekolah gratis yang paman bilang tadi. Untungnya adikmu sudah bangun lebih dulu, jadi kita bisa lebih pagi jualan apelnya." terang Zangetsu. Sougy mendengus pelan.

"Kakek membohongi kami, ya?" tanya Sougy. Zangetsu hanya tertawa lepas.

"Habisnya, kalian susah sekali bangun! Aku jadi ingat Shirayuki. Ia juga susah sekali bangun waktu dia seumuran kalian. Tapi anehnya, semakin dewasa, ia malah yang sering membangunkan kakek lo!" kenang Zangetsu pada masa lalunya, mengingat Shirayuki. Sougy hanya memperhatikan Zangetsu yang mulai murung.

"Kakek…pasti sayang bibi Shirayuki, ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, ketika Shirayuki akan pergi ke Seireitei untuk bekerja, kakek tidak rela melepas anak semata wayang kakek. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan si… ah, kakek lupa," Zangetsu berhenti sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat nama suami anak tunggalnya yang ia kesali. Sougy menelan ludahnya.

"Dia bocah bangsawan Seireitei yang congkak di luar tapi perhatian di dalam. Dia juga jayus, alias tak bisa melucu. Dan dia berhasil merebut Shirayuki dari kakek." Senyuman kecut terlukis di wajah rentanya.

"Lalu, lalu? Sekarang paman tahu di mana bibi Shirayuki dan suaminya tinggal di Seireitei?" tanya Sougy penasaran. Bisa saja, kalau bertemu, bibi Shirayuki bisa membantunya menemukan alamat yang di berikan bibi Katen. Zangetsu menggeleng sedih.

"Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, kakek tidak mendengar kabar lagi darinya." Jawab Zangetsu bernada sedih. Sougy langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Maafin Sougy-chan, kek." Kata Sougy juga ikutan sedih. Hening. Di ruangan yang menjadi menjadi tempat wisata laba-laba yang menonton drama antara Sougy-Zangetsu dari singgasananya. Greek!! Dan pintu geser kamar Sougy-Koto terbuka lagi.

"Aku sudah mandi!" seru Koto riang menghancurkan suasana hening dan mendung antara kakaknya dan kakek-pamannya.

"Koto-chan." Sougy segera menyadari kehadiran adiknya. Begitu juga Zangetsu. Zangetsu lalu tersenyum licik.

"Sougyo, mandi sana! Masa' kamu mau kalah dari adikmu?" tanya Zangetsu sambil memancing Sougy. Sougy kembali mendengus. Sementara Koto hanya diam sambil celingak-celinguk memandangi Sougy-Zangetsu bergantian yang sama-sama menlangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Waa, Sougy-chan dan kakek jahat! Masa' Koto-chan enggak di ajak ngobrol?" adunya pada langit-langit kamar dan tuan laba-laba yang mungkin tersedak _popcorn-_nya.

Rasa pilu di hati dua anak yatim piatu itu sudah hilang sebagian.  
Janji dari paman-kakeknya akan sekolah,  
Dan juga kisah dari masa lalu kakeknya.  
Tentang wanita cantik seputih salju, Shirayuki.

**End Chapter 3**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Selesai chapter 3 dari fic Rizu.  
Setelah baca jangan lupa review ya~  
Kritik, saran, flame sangat di butuhkan.

**Balasan Review buat yang enggak log-in**

Ruki-ya: Iya XD. RnR lagi ya~  
Aihara Zala: Oke dah. Ntar di FB mulai di kasih tau rutin ya *di tabok*. Keep searching XD


	4. What the Apples for?

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, fourth chapter, long one  
**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric and SenShiraHyourin later**

**Chapter 4's summary: "Hyourinmaru memang laki-laki seperti itu, dan aku bangga menjadi kakaknya. Saat memperebutkan hatimu, dia berhasil menjadi pemenangnya."—Senbonzakura**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 4: What the Apples for? **

"Apel-apel, siapa yang mau beli?" Koto berjalan di jalanan sekitar pasar sambil membawa keranjang penuh apel. Sementara, Zangetsu dan Sougy berjualan di kedai.

"Koto-chan, jangan jauh-jauh!" Sougy berseru, memperingati adiknya yang sibuk menawarakan apel merah nan segar kepada calon pembeli. Namun yang bersangkutan kelihatannya tidak bisa mendengar suara Sougy.

"Koto-chan sama sekali tidak mendengar suaraku apa ya?" Sougy hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan mendengus dari kedai.

"Sudahlah, Sougyo. Kakek yakin pasti Koto tidak akan kemana-mana. Daripada itu, kakek butuh bantuanmu," kata Zangetsu sambil tetap melayani pelanggan.

"He? Bantuanku?" tanya Sougy sambil beralih pada paman yang kini di panggilnya kakek. Zangetsu mengangguk. Di serahkannya sekeranjang jerami yang berisi 7 buah apel—begitu Sougy menghitung keseluruhannya.

"Aku di suruh mengantar apel-apel ini, kek?" tanya Sougy seolah membaca pikiran pria tua berkumis dan berjenggot cukup tebal itu.

"Ya, seingat kakek rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Ini alamatnya, dari seorang gadis mungil yang memesan apel-apel itu." Zangetsu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sougy. Sougy berusaha membacanya pelan-pelan.

"Oh, oke! Apa aku perlu mengajak Koto-chan?" tanya Sougy sambil menunjuk adiknya yang sibuk menjajakan apelnya dengan wajah polos nan imutnya yang langsung di serbu para pembeli, terutama ibu-ibu. Zangetsu juga ikut beralih pada Koto. Diendikkannya bahu kurusnya.

"Terserah kamu saja, Sougyo." Kata Zangetsu singkat lalu kembali melayani para pelanggan yang dari tadi protes menunggu pesanannya. Untung saja, para pelanggan itu tidak segera meninggalkan kedai itu. Sougyo menatap kertas putih yang terlihat bekas sobekan itu.

"Distrik 2, ya? Tapi itu dimana?" Namanya juga anak kecil yang polos, Sougy lalu berjalan keluar kedai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pengantar apel walaupun sepertinya ia tidak tahu tempat pemesan apel yang di antarnya. Terlihat adiknya yang berlari bolak-balik mengambil apel untuk di jajakan kembali, dan membuat Sougy untuk mengantar keranjang jerami berukuran sedang itu sendirian.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Shirayuki termenung sendiri di teras belakang rumahnya. Putrinya sudah berangkat sekolah dengan teman-teman barunya, di antar Gegetsuburi. Ia hanya duduk bersimpuh, dan tak bergerak dari posisinya meski jam sudah melintasi gerbang ke 30 menitnya. Wanita penyuka warna putih itu hanya menatap langit biru yang cerah. Perlahan, ia terbawa masa lalunya. Mengingat kesalahan-kesalahannya dulu.

Tepatnya, kesalahan yang ia buat 6 tahun yang lalu.

Di saat kebakaran besar yang tersulut api dari kemarahan Ryujin Jakka, ayah dari suami pertamanya yang sejak awal membenci dirinya.

Sejak itu, ia kehilangan suami yang mencintai dan di cintainya.

Dan juga bayi merahnya. Dua bayi merahnya.

Begitu juga pelayan setianya.

Beruntung jikalau kedua bayinya berhasil di selamatkan pelayannya. Akan tetapi, mengingat lidah api besar yang menjalar-jalar dan membuatnya sampai lemas waktu itu menciutkan harapannya akan keselamatan 4 orang terdekatnya, dan membuatnya menyerah akan takdir Yang Maha Esa.

Setelah rumahnya menjadi abu, ia ingin kembali pulang pada ayah yang di kasihinya. Namun apa daya. Tak ada se-sen pun yang tersisa di tangannya untuk pulang ke Rukongai. Di saat itulah, ia bertemu dengan Muramasa, teman suaminya yang suka bermain wanita. Muramasa dengan entengnya berjanji tak akan bermain wanita demi menikahi Shirayuki. Shirayuki yang tidak tahu, hanya dapat menerima lamarannya.

Namun, janji enteng itu memang sangat mudah di ingkari. Saat usia Tobiume yang menginjak 3 tahun, Shirayuki menemukan Muramasa sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain yang di ketahui namanya adalah Haineko. Sejak itu, mereka sering bertengkar. Muramasa pun sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Shirayuki berpikir untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan suami keduanya itu. Tapi, Muramasa selalu menghindar ketika di ajak Shirayuki berunding mengenai kelanjutan hubungannya.

Dan, tepat dua bulan yang silam, Muramasa-lah yang mengatakan talak pada Shirayuki. Dan Shirayuki bernafas lega bisa keluar dari tali hubungan dengan Muramasa. Namun, Tobiume yang menyayangi ayahnya menjadi pikirannya sekarang.

Di hapusnya titik air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang ia buat dulu.

"Shirayuki." Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba tedengar di teras tempat peraduan wanita berumur 30 tahun itu. Shirayuki mencari sumber suara suara itu dan menemukan seorang pria berambut panjang yang di ikat ala _samurai_ dengan _hakama_ sederhananya muncul dari sisi kiri teras.

"Kak Senbon..zakura." katanya begitu tahu siapa pria yang memanggil namanya itu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Sougy kebingungan mencari alamat rumah pemesan apelnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak panik menyadari bahwa ia **tersesat**! Bahkan ia sudah berjalan sampai di distrik 3, tetangga distrik 2.

"Gimana nih? Gimana nih?" hatinya sudah panik dan rasanya ingin menangis. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Coba saja ada Koto, pikirnya. Adiknya itu pasti akan memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada orang dewasa yang juga hilir mudik di jalanan. Sougy kini berlari kecil menyusuri jalan sambil memegang kertas dan keranjang jerami. Di pertigaan, ia memilih mengambil jalan sebelah kiri. Namun, ternyata ia tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya. Matanya berwarna merah darah, dengan otot-otot di kedua lengannya.

"Aduh!" rintih Sougy yang jatuh terjerembab. Apel-apelnya jatuh berserakan. Kertas warisan Katen yang di taruh di yukatnya ikut jatuh ke tanah bersama kertas alamat pelanggannya yang terlepas dari tangan kecilnya.

"Hoy, ternyata anak kecil ya," kata pria yang di tabrak Sougy tetap berdiri angkuh.

"Wah bos, nggak minta maaf lagi!" pria lain yang di duga anak buahnya memprovokasi membuat bos-nya makin panas dan memasang wajah angker ala preman tentunya.

"Eh, Sougy-chan minta maaf tuan!" Sougy yang sadar ia sedang di bicarakan langsung berdiri—membiarkan apel-apel terbaring di atas tanah sambil menunduk hormat.

"Minta maaf, minta maaf. Sakit tahu!" bentak pria bermata darah itu. Sougy sampai terkejut lalu tertunduk lesu.

"Hiks..maafin Sougy-chan, tuan…hiks.." Sougy mulai sesenggukan. Air matanya mengalir jatuh dari mata hijau terangnya. Bukannya kasihan, pria yang di tabrak Sougy beserta anak buahnya malah makin membentaknya.

"Heh, cengeng. Berani nabrak orang, tapi di bentaknya saja nangis!" bentak pria paling beroto di antara mereka. Sougy berusaha meredam air matanya setelah pembentakan itu. Namun, mungkin karena takut, sesenggukannya makin menjadi-jadi.

' Tolong aku, kakek, bibi Katen, Koto-chan, ibu, ayah!' pintanya dalam hati.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian perbuat dengan anak itu?" tepat saat Sougy berdoa di tengah sesenggukannya, seorang pria berambut biru panjang yang di gerai—yang tidak di lihat Sougy menegur pria-pria itu.

"Bos Houzuki, itu 'kan Tuan Hyourinmaru!" salah seorang dari gerombolan yang berkepala plontos berbisik pada bos mereka—Houzukimaru.

"Buat apa salah satu pemimpin Seireitei bisa ada di sini?" balas bawahannya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Daripada itu, ayo kita lari saja, bos! Bisa berabe kalau berurusan dengan salah satu pemimpin Seiereitei!" ide seorang pria berambut biru. Boohlam 5 watt menyala di atas kepala Houzukimaru.

"Ide bagus! Kabur!!" komando pria bermabut oranye itu berlari terlebih dulu. Para bawahannya berlari di belakang bos mereka.

"Hei tunggu!" pria yang di sebut 'Tuan Hyourinmaru' oleh mereka berusaha mengejar gerombolan preman pasar itu. Namun, pria bermata biru langit itu memutuskan mendekati Sougy yang sudah terlanjur menangis.

"Nak," panggil Hyourinmaru pada Sougy. Namun, suara Hyourinaru tidak bisa menembus telinga anak berumur 6 tahun itu. Hyourinmaru menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Hei, nak," Panggilnya lagi dengan suara yag lebih keras. Sougy perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dan mata hijaunya menatap lurus wajah pria yang asing yang menolongnya dari preman pasar yang membentaknya.

"He~ wajahmu merah sekali, nak. Pasti kamu takut ya?" kata Hyourinmaru ramah sebelum Sougy dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sougy, hanya mengangguk. Pria berhakama biru laut itu juga ikut mengangguk.

"Pantas saja kamu takut. Houzukimaru 'kan preman pasar nomor 1 di distrik 3 ini." Terang Hyourinmaru. Kedua matanya lalu memperhatikan sekitar anak itu. Keranjang jerami beserta seluruh isinya tergeletak tak karuan. Dengan keinginan sendiri, pria yang di takuti sebagai salah satu pemimpin Seireitei itu mengambil 7 apel yang terpencar dan membersihkannya.

"Kamu pasti penjual apel, ya?" tanya Hyourinmaru masih tetap fokus.

"Iya..Tuan Hyourinmaru,tapi di jalan… aku tersesat.." Sougy mulai sesenggukan mengingat dia masih tersesat.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya sama orang yang lewat?"

"Aku..takut.." jawab Sougy apa adanya. Hyourinmaru menatap dalam anak kecil berambut pucat yang tidak di temani adiknya itu. Setoreh senyuman pun tergambar.

"Ya sudah, paman antar saja, ya. Kamu tahu alamatnya?" tanya Hyourinmaru. Tiba-tiba wajah Sougy berubah cerah.

"Benar?" Hyourinmaru mengangguk yakin menjawab pertanyaan bocah lugu di depannya. Sougy langsung melompat senang dan memeluk pria di depannya.

"Wah, makasih ya, Tuan Hyourinmaru! Tuan baik sekali!" Sougy berterima kasih. Hyourinmaru terkejut, namun ia senang di peluk anak kecil yang langsung berubah _mood_-nya itu. Setelah memeluk pria berambut panjang di depannya, Sougy mengambil kertas alamat pesanan dan menyerahkannya langsung pada Hyourinmaru.

Dengan cepat, pria yang di yakini seorang bangsawan membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas.

"Oh, paman tahu daerah ini!" seru Hyourinmaru terdengar mantap.

"Benar?" mata Sougy mulai berbinar-binar. Sang pria hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, cepat! Nanti bisa di marahi empunya lo!" Hyourinmaru langsung menggandeng tangan Sougy, membuat si anak sedikit malu. Tangannya besar, beda dengan tangan kecil milik Sougy.

"Hu um." angguk Sougy sambil berjalan di gandeng oleh Hyourinmaru.

Meninggalkan secarik kertas terbaring di jalan itu, pasrah menunggu angin membawanya pergi.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Kak Senbonzakura?" tanya Shirayuki tak percaya. Senbonzakura hanya melempar senyum.

"Sendiri saja, Shirayuki?' tanya Senbonzakura sambil berjalan mendekati Shirayuki. Shirayuki juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah, kak. Tobiume sedang belajar di sekolah yang didirikan Muramasa 3 bulan yang lalu." Terang Shirayuki. Senbonzakura lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shirayuki.

"Oh, ya. Aku dengar, kau sudah bercerai dengan Muramasa, ya?" tanya Senbonzakura. Shirayuki mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tidak cocok dengannya." Senbonzakura mulai memperhatikan wajah wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu tak tega. Shirayuki yang tertunduk menggigit bibir tipisnya sambil gemetar.

"Shirayuki, kau kenapa? Apa kata-kataku salah, ya?" tanya Senbonzakura berusaha mengetahui penyebab getaran di tubuh Shirayuki. Lagi-lagi, Shirayuki hanya menjawabnya dengan gerakan kepalanya—kali ini menggeleng. Senbonzakura yang iba, merangkul bahu wanita yang memanggilnya 'kakak'.

"Hei, tenanglah. Katakan apa yang membuat sampai seperti ini pelan-pelan." Bisiknya.

"Aku..sungguh bodoh, mau..saja meninggalkan suami pertama dan kedua putraku..demi Muramasa.." Mendengar pernyataan Shirayuki, Senbonzakura menghela nafas.

"Maafkan kemarahan ayahku waktu itu. Membuatmu sampai terpisah dengan keluarga yang kau bina dulu bersama adikku." Senbonzakura meminta maaf mewakili kesalahan ayahnya dulu, selaku anak tertua dari keluarga bangsawan di Seireitei itu.

"Tapi, kenapa harus keluargaku dan Hyou-kun? Kenapa?!" adunya kecewa. Senbonzakura terdiam.

"Itu sudah takdir Tuhan, Shirayuki. Kita tidak bisa menentang—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!!" potong Shirayuki sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari kakak iparnya. Air matanya jatuh seperti butir-butir kristal dari matanya. Senbonzakura lagi-lagi hanya terdiam melihat wanita yang dulu di cintainya tertunduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Wanita cantik yang biasanya selalu tenang menjadi sangat sesedih ini.

"Shirayuki," panggil Senbonzakura kemudian, meski ia tahu adik iparnya mungkin tidak mau mendengar suaranya.

"Dengar, bukan kau saja yang sedih kehilangan orang-orang terkasihmu. Aku juga kehilangan adikku yang selalu menemaniku selama belasan tahun. Adikku yang yang angkuh, tapi baik hatinya. Adikku yang selalu menentang ayah jika keinginannya di halangi, termasuk menikahimu," Senbonzakura memberi jeda sejenak.

"Hyourinmaru memang laki-laki seperti itu, dan aku bangga menjadi kakaknya. Saat memperebutkan hatimu, dia berhasil menjadi pemenangnya. Hyourinmaru juga tidak mungkin mudah menyerah untuk hidup hanya karena lidah api milik ayah. Dan aku yakin, suami tercinta-mu masih hidup di suatu tempat." Senbonzakura mengakhiri kalimat bijaknya dengan senyumannya.

Shirayuki mulai sadar. Kalau ia tidak terus-menerus menangis dan menentang takdir akan kehilangan orang-orang terkasihinya. Sebab, pria di hadapannya ini juga bernasib sama dengannya.

"Dan satu lagi, tahukah kau kalau anak-anakmu selamat?" Shirayuki langsung menoleh pada Senbonzakura.

"Benarkah itu, kak?" tanya Shirayuki berharap. Senbonzakura tersenyum.

"Aku berhasil bertemu dengan pelayan setia-mu, dan memberikannya sebuah alamat di Seireitei, dua tahun yang lalu." Ujar Senbonzakura apa adanya. Tangisan Shirayuki semakin menjadi. Akan tetapi, kali ini tangis haru yang ia luapkan. Senbonzakura hanya melihat Shirayuki yang bersujud syukur setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

Greek! Pintu geser pun tiba-tiba bergeser. Seorang wanita berambut pirang bercepol muncul.

"Nyonya Shirayuki—" Wanita yang merupakan pelayan di rumah besar itu tidak tahu Nyonya besarnya sedang menangis, dan sontak merasa malu dan iba.

"Ah, Benihime, ada apa?" Senbonzakura mengambil alih dan segera bertanya pada wanita yang memakai yukata berwarna hitam itu.

"Ah, eh Tuan Senbonzakura. Ada seorang pria dan anak laki-laki datang kemari. Mereka mengaku mengantar apel dari kedai apel." Terang Benihime setelah menunduk hormat pada bangsawan pencinta seni itu. Senbonzakura lalu berdiri.

"Biar aku saja yang menyambut mereka," Katanya sambil berjalan.

"Oh, iya. Tolong tenangkan dan hibur Nyonya Shirayuki ya!" Mendengarnya, Benihime berwajah merah dan hanya dapat menunduk, mematuhi perintah pria pecinta musim semi itu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Sementara di luar kediaman Shirayuki, Hyourinmaru dan Sougy berdiri dengan sabarnya di depan pintu pagar.

"Lama sekali, ya, Tuan." Sougy mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ia juga takut terlambat di calon hari pertamanya sekolah itu. Hyourinmaru hanya melirik anak laki-laki kecil di sampingnya.

"Paman!" koreksi Hyourinmaru. Itu sudah yang ke-enam kalinya salah seorang pemimpin Seireitei mengoreksi jawaban anak kecil pengantar apel. Sougy tertunduk.

"I…iya, pa..paman." Sougy mengulangi pemanggilan Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru tersenyum puas sambil menepuk dan membelai kepala Sougy. Sougy hanya bisa memandangi 'paman' barunya kagum.

Kriiet! Akhirnya pintu pagar rumah termewah di Rukongai itu terbuka, membuat Hyourinmaru langsung menyambut tuan rumah.

"Selamat pagi, tuan!" sapanya santai.

"Ya, ada ap—" Namun belum sang tuan rumah—Senbonzakura selesai bicara, ia malah terkejut bukan main.

"Kam..kamu!" kata Senbonzakura hampir tidak terdengar. Hyourinmaru memperhatikan tingkah Senbonzakura yang langsung berubah. Begitu juga Sougy yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hyou..Hyourinmaru!" seru putra pertama Ryujin Jakka itu, melihat wajah yang sama-yang-nyata dengan adiknya yang di duga tewas 6 tahun yang lalu.

Kebenaran.  
Akan takdir yang semula kejam.  
Mulai membuka tirai.  
Menunjukkan sesuatu di balik kekejaman takdir itu sendiri.

**End Chapter 4**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Chapter ke 4 selesai.  
Pasti udah pada bisa nebak siapa ortu Sougyo-Kotowari kan? –ke geeran-  
Senbonzakura di sini cukup jadi kakaknya Hyourimaru yang juga ikutan (dulu) cinta sama Shirayuki.  
Oh iya, Benihime sama Kyoka Suigetsu itu cewek apa cowok ya?  
Tolong kasih tahu, kalau tahu ya! -di gampar-


	5. When We go to School?

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, fifth chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric and Hyourinmaru; Hints SenShiraHyourin?**

**Chapter 5's summary: "Anak sekecil ini, sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya."—Hyourinmaru**

**~~~~~0000~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 5: When we go to School?**

"….Hyourinmaru!" Senbonzakura, dengan naluri dan kerinduan sang kakak, langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya yang di yakini benar-benar adalah adiknya yang di duga tewas dalam kemarahan ayahnya. Hyourinmaru sangat terkejut tiba-tiba di terjang oleh pria yang tidak di kenalnya. Sementara Sougy menatap Senbonzakura heran.

"Kau kemana saja? Shirayuki dan keluarga di rumah sangat mencemaskanmu! Aku kira kau benar-benar tewas karena ayah. Setiap hari ayah selalu mengigaukan namamu. Oh, ya apa kau bertemu dengan anak-anakmu?" Nampaknya percuma Senbonzakura bertanya panjang lebar, pria yang ia asumsikan adalah adiknya sendiri tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Malah pria berambut biru kehijauan itu tercengang.

"Umm, Tuan.." Sougy memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut. Punya maksud untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pria yang ber-_hakama_ berwarna ungu itu. Senbonzakura pun melirik pada Sougy yang hanya menjadi 'kambing congek' di tempat itu.

"Ah, aku melupakanmu, ya nak. Maaf, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Hyourinmaru, siapa anak ini?" tanya Senbonzakura di iringi tawa ringan bertanya pada Hyourinmaru.

"Maaf," Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan memaksa Senbonzakura mendengar panggilan Hyourinmaru dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan sebenarnya," Betapa terkejutnya Senbonzakura mendengar pernyataan pria bermuka dingin yang sudah ia asumsikan sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Selain itu, mengapa anda tahu nama saya? Dan siapa anda sebenarnya?" Hyourinmaru hanya tersenyum kecil, berusaha tetap terlihat formal sambil melontarkan pertanyaannya. Pukulan telak untuk Senbonzakura.

"Kau bicara apa, Hyourinmaru?! Aku ini kakakmu!! Jangan bilang kau melupakan ayah, ibu, Shirayuki dan kedua anakmu!!" Senbonzakura yang terkejut mendadak emosi. Sougy mulai ketakutan mendengar suara lantang bangsawan Seireitei itu.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan! Dan siapa pula Shirayuki itu?" Hyourinmaru menjawab dengan tampang tidak bersalah, namun suaranya berusaha menyimbangi suara Senbonzakura.

"Shirayuki itu istrimu sendiri, BODOH!! Wanita yang dulu kita perebutkan hatinya! Wanita cantik yang sangat mengagumi dan mencintaimu. Wanita yang selalu tersipu begitu melihatmu tertawa. Wanita yang menyukai musim dingin sama sepertimu, dan turut serta menemanimu! Apa kau tidak ingat, Hyourinmaru?!" Emosi Senbonzakura sudah tidak dapat tergambar lagi. Ia benar-benar marah, dan membuatnya mencengkram kerah _yukata_ pria di hadapannya. Mengira adiknya itu hanya berpura-pura tidak dapat mengingatnya bahkan istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Hei Tuan entah-siapa-nama-anda, saya punya anak saja belum apalagi seorang istri!" Kini ganti Hyourinmaru yang emosi. Sontak, Senbonzakura membeku mendengarnya. Untungnya, adik iparnya tidak ada d tempat itu—mendengar pernyataan yang menyakitkan dari adiknya.

"Dan, tadi apa kata anda? Anda kakak saya? Dengar ya, Tuan! Saya ini anak sulung dari keluarga Ukitake, dan tidak memiliki kakak! Kalaupun saya memiliki kakak, dia pasti bukan orang seperti anda yang hanya bisa main tebak!" Kemarahan Hyourinmaru yang semula di tahan, kini meluap bagai sungai di musim hujan. Alhasil, Sougy menutup telinga dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Pa…man.." isak Sougy. Hyourinmaru sadar, Sougy masih berada di tempat itu. Ia lalu beralih pada anak laki-laki kecil itu setelah melepas cengkraman Senbonzakura.

"Nak," Hyourinmaru, dengan entah naluri kebapakan atau naluri lainnya, langsung beralih pada Sougy dan memeluk anak itu. Senbonzakura juga ikut beralih pada Sougy. Sejenak ia memandangi punggung pria berambut panjang yang berantakan itu. Di kepalnya tangan kirinya, begitu bayang-bayang punggung ayahnya tertangkap di kedua matanya. _Déjà vu._

"Kau itu anak dari Ryujin Jakka, Demi Tuhan." kata Senbonzakura pelan. Hyourinmaru melirik 90 derajat ke arah Senbonzakura.

"Saya tidak mau berdebat dengan anda soal keluarga dan wanita yang bernama Shirayuki itu lagi. Yang jelas, anak ini menangis ketakutan melihat perdebatan ini." Hyourinmaru berdiri sambil menggendong Sougy yang memendamkan kepalanya di dada Hyourinmaru. Membuat _yukata_ pria dengan luka di dahinya basah kena air mata anak laki-laki ber-_yukata_ biru muda itu.

"Tapi, Hyou-," Baru saja Senbonzakura akan berbicara, keranjang jerami sudah berada di tepat batang hidungnya.

"Ini apel pesanan anda, bukan? Tidak usah bayar!" Hyourinmaru melepas genggamannya dari gagang keranjang itu—membuat keranjang yang semula di bawa Sougy akan jatuh secara biadab. Refleks Senbonzakura pun berjalan baik, dengan di buktikan oleh keberhasilannya menangkap keranjang itu.

"Hyourinmaru!" panggil Senbonzakura, namun adiknya-yang-mengaku-bukan-adiknya sudah membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Senbonzakura menggeram, seiring perasaannya yang tercampur aduk. Ia memang senang dan lega, mengetahui adiknya bertahan hidup dari amukan lidah api raksasa ayahnya. Namun, di sisi lain, Senbonzakura juga marah dan sedih. Hyourinmaru lupa pada dirinya—kakak kandungnya sendiri, pada ayahnya yang hampir memisahkannya dengan sang kakak, dan juga istrinya yang setia menemaninya.

"Kak Senbonzakura." Suara merdu tiba-tiba mampu menembus gendang telinga pria berambut panjang itu. Senbonzakura sendiri mendapati Shirayuki dan juga Benihime berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eh, Shirayuki." katanya kemudian.

"Mana penjual apel itu? Aku ingin membayar apel-apel itu." tanya Shirayuki kalem. Senbonzakura hanya menyerahkan keranjang jerami yang ia bawa.

"Mereka sudah pergi." katanya singkat. Shirayuki sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu, uang bayarannya..."

"Pria pengantar apel tadi bilang, tidak usah bayar." kata Senbonzakura sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Shirayuki lalu tertunduk.

"Oh, begitu." katanya lirih. Kedua tangan wanita cantik itu meremas lemah gagang keranjang itu. Sementara, Senbonzakura belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Bibirnya pun lalu bergerak mengukir kata-kata yang berbunyi pelan.

"Maafkan keluargaku, Shirayuki."

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Hyourinmaru masih menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan Sougy yang masih menangis, sembari menyusuri jalan Distrik 2 itu.

"Cup, cup, sudah-sudah. Paman sama paman berambut panjang tadi sudah selesai berantemnya, kok. Jangan nangis lagi." kata Hyourinmaru pelan dengan kata-kata penghiburnya. Sougy masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Isakannya juga masih terdengar. Hyourinmaru menghela nafasnya. Khalayak ramai pun memandang pria bertubuh tegap itu dengan pandangan 'dia-yang-nangisin-tuh'.

"Nak,"

"Sou..gy." tiba-tiba Sougy membuka mulutnya begitu Hyourinmaru memanggilnya. Sougy lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya merah, air mata pun masih menggenang di wajahnya setelah deras mengalir dari sumbernya. Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Hyourinmaru.

"..Aku punya nama.. Namaku Sougy.." Sougy mulai berkata-kata. _Déjà vu_. Hyourinmaru tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sougy-chan. Kenapa tadi kamu menangis? Paman menyeramkan, ya?" tanya Hyourinmaru pelan. Suaranya pun di rendahkan, untuk tidak mengingatkan Sougy pada suara lantangnya. Sougy terdiam. Anggukan kecil pun muncul.

"Bibi Katen pernah bilang.. kalau berantem itu enggak baik. Terus, kata kakek Zangetsu juga, kalau berantem.. temen kita nanti bakal ngejauhin kita." terang Sougy polos. Hyourinmaru menatap sedih anak laki-laki itu.

"Jadi kamu takut melihat orang lain berantem?" tanya Hyourinmaru. Satu lagi anggukan dari Sougy.

"Soal..nya.. kata Bibi Katen… papa sama mama enggak..pernah berantem.. Jadi, Sougy-chan.. sama Koto-chan enggak boleh.. berantem." Meski jawaban Sougy sedikit tidak nyambung, Hyourinmaru kembali tersenyum.

"Papa mama-nya Sougy-chan sama Koto-chan pasti berteman baik ya?" Hyourinmaru berkata dengan bahasa yang mudah di mengerti anak seusia Sougy.

"Iya, tapi sebenarnya Sougy-chan sendiri enggak tahu." Kata Sougy sedih.

"Lo? Memang kenapa, Sougy-chan?" tanya Hyourinmaru sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan anak berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Papa sama mama.. sudah pergi ke langit." Kata Sougy sambil menunjuk ke langit biru yang masih cerah—belum ternoda awan-awan hitam. Hyourinmaru hanya menatap Sougy iba sembari berpikir,

'Anak sekecil ini, sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya...'

"Terus, Sougy-chan tinggal sama siapa sekarang?" tanya Hyourinmaru dengan perasaan tidak tega.

"Sougy-chan tinggal sama Koto-chan dan Kakek Zangetsu." Jawab Sougy polos sambil menorehkan senyuman lucunya. Hyourinmaru membelai kepala Sougy lembut.

"Paman Hyourinmaru." Sougy memandangi 'baru'nya kagum. Wajah pamannya yang begitu tampan dan bijaksana. Andaikan saja ayahnya adalah Hyourinmaru…

"Kamu benar-benar anak yang kuat, ya." Hyourinmaru kembali memeluk Sougy. Sougy hanya bisa membalas pelukan hangat dari Hyourinmaru. Kini, khalayak ramai hanya bisa berkata 'oooh~' terharu.

"Tuan Hyourinmaru!" Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan ikatan di dekat leher berlari ke arah Hyourinmaru-Sougy sambil memanggil nama sang atasan. Hyourinmaru sontak menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Kyoka Suigetsu ya?" kata Hyourinmaru begitu pria berambut coklat itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Tuan kemana saja? Saya dan yang lain mencari-cari anda." terang Kyoka Suigetsu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Hyourinmaru hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, ya. Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu anak ini. Anak ini tersesat saat ingin mengantar apel kepada empunya. Ya, jadi sekalian saja aku antarkan anak ini." Hyourinmaru menceritakan rentetan petualangannya bersama Sougy minus perdebatannya dengan Senbonzakura. Kyoka Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa tuan tidak tahu, hari ini ada pertemuan penting dengan Tuan Aizen Sousuke?" tanya Kyoka Suigetsu mengingatkan. Hyourinmaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukankah harusnya ayah yang menghadiri…" Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu otaknya mencerna lebih jelas.

"Ah, lagi-lagi." Pria berambut biru laut itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyoka Suigetsu hanya ikut mengangguk. Hyourinmaru lalu menurunkan Sougy dari tangannya.

"He, paman?" panggil Sougy. Hyourinmaru tersenyum.

"Maafin paman, ya. Paman harus pergi." kata Hyourinmaru. Tangan besarnya kembali membelai kepala Sougy.

"Pergi kemana? Padahal.. Koto-chan dan kakek belum bertemu dengan..paman." Entah kesambet angin apa, Sougy mulai sesenggukan saat tangan paman barunya membelai kepalanya.

"Paman mau pulang dulu. Ayah paman menyuruh paman pulang. Jadi," Lagi-lagi Hyourinmaru memeluk anak laki-laki yang tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya. Tanpa diketahui Sougy, mata Hyourinmaru menunjukkan kesedihan.

"..sampai bertemu lagi, ya." Mereka lalu saling melepas pelukan mereka. Mata Sougy kembali berair saat menatap wajah Hyourinmaru.

"Iya, sampai.. jumpa." Kata Sougy pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang masih menggantung. Hyourinmaru tersenyum sedih.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya." Kyoka Suigetsu mengingatkan. Hyourinmaru beralih pada bawahannya itu dan mengangguk. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi tempat anak laki-laki yang merindukan kasih sayang orang tua. Tanpa menoleh pada Sougy, Hyourinmaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai pelan. Sougy tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan besar pamannya dengan lambaian tangan mungilnya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Zangetsu mondar-mandir di depan kedainya yang terpaksa ia tutup untuk memenuhi janjinya pada dua cucu asuhnya. Koto yang hanya duduk di bangku panjang dekat kedai melihat kakeknya bertingkah gelisah seperti itu.

"Aduh, Sougyo, kau kemana? Lama sekali ia pergi!" Zangetsu mulai panik begitu cucu sulung asuhnya belum kembali sejak setengah jam yang lalu!

"Memang Sougy-chan kemana, kek?" tanya Koto. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecemasan seperti kakek angkatnya.

"Dia mengantar apel. Dekat dari sini, kok. Aduh, jangan-jangan ia bertemu orang asing dan di bawa pergi? Aaah! Tidak! Cucuku! Cucuku yang dewasa!" kepanikan Zangetsu pun menjadi-jadi begitu prasangka buruk terlintas di pikirannya. Koto mengenyritkan dahinya.

"Kakek lebay, ah! Sougy-chan 'kan seorang kakak yang hebat. Dia pasti tidak akan kalah dari orang-orang asing itu." Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecemasan keluar dari lisan sang adik dari Sougy sendiri.

"Koto! Apa kau tidak cemas terhadap kakakmu sendiri? Dia pasti tersesat. Oh, ini salah kakek. Maafkan kakek, Sougyo~!" Air mata pun jatuh bercucuran dari mata Zangetsu yang mulai rabun. Walau memang sedikit berlebihan. Koto hanya menatapi kakeknya heran.

"Sougy-chan 'kan lebih keren daripada Koto-chan. Lain ceritanya, kalau Koto-chan yang hilang." timpalnya.

"Aku pulang, kakek, Koto-chan!" Dan panjang umur bagi Sougy yang menjadi pembicaraan kakek dan adiknya. Ia pulang tepat pada waktunya.

"Ah, Sougy-chan!" Koto langsung melompat dari bangkunya dan langsung menerjang kakak kembarnya.

"Eh, Koto-chan, apa yang terjadi pada kakek?" tanya Sougy sambil menunjuk pada Zangetsu yang pundung, bersandar di dinding bangunan kayu.

"Kakek cemas gara-gara Sougy-chan perginya kelamaan. Makanya kakek lagi nangis tuh." ungkap Koto. Sougy-chan mengangguk. Kaki kecilnya lalu melangkah, mendekai tempat Zangetsu.

"Umm, kakek?" panggil Sougy takut-takut. Zangetsu melirik ke sumber suara, dan wajahnya bersinar kembali begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sougyo!" Dan langsung saja Zangetsu menerjang tubuh kecil Sougy.

"Wek.. kakek.. se..sak." Tentu saja Sougy yang bertubuh kecil dibuat sesak. Mendengar cucunya mengeluh kesakitan, Zangetsu melepas pelukannya.

"Aduh, cu. Kamu ini kemana saja? Kakek khawatir hal yang kenapa-kenapa menimpa padamu!" kata Zangetsu sambil menghapus air matanya. Sougy tersenyum lebar.

"Aku habis mengantar apel seperti yang di perintahkan kakek, 'kan?"

'Nampaknya kakek Zangetsu mulai pikun, ya?' batinnya bicara.

"Ah, bukan itu! Tadi kamu tersesat, ya?" tanya Zangetsu yang seketika di jawab oleh anggukan Sougy. Dan berhasil membuat Zangetsu tertunduk lesu.

"Ini bukan salah kakek, kok. Aku saja yang tidak tahu arah dan takut bertanya." Sougy berusaha menghibur kakeknya sambil membelai rambut ikal kakeknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa mengantar keranjang apel itu sampai tujuan?" Zangetsu mulai mengintrogasi salah satu cucu asuhnya itu.

"Sougy-chan bertemu dengan paman yang sangaaaat baik! Paman itu mau mengantarkan aku ke rumah pemesan apel kita, kek." Alis Zangetsu terangkat sedikit.

"Wah, seperti apa rupa paman itu?" Koto ikutan nimbrung. Sougy lalu beralih pada adiknya.

"Paman itu sangat tampan, badannya tinggi tegap, rambutnya yang panjang sedikit berantakan. Dan ada luka besar di dahinya," Sougy menggambarkan ciri-ciri paman kebanggaannya—Hyourinmaru pada adik kembarnya. Zangetsu tiba-tiba bereaksi pada kalimat 'luka besar di dahi'.

"Dia adalah paman terhebat yang pernahku temui!" Sougy semakin mengagungkan paman barunya yang juga pahlawannya. Mata Koto pun berbinar-binar.

"Pasti paman itu keren, ya. Sougy-chan curang!" Koto langsung menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Sougy hanya terkekeh-kekeh. Sementara Zangetsu, pria pemilik kedai apel itu hanya diam. Memikirkan kata-kata cucu tertuanya.

"Sougyo," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Sougy pun menoleh pada kakeknya, setelah sibuk membuat Koto iri padanya.

"Kalau kakek boleh tahu, siapa nama paman yang menolongmu itu? Kakek mau berterima kasih padanya." Zangetsu menanyakan identitas penolong cucunya, sebagai dalih atas rasa penasarannya terhadap pria dengan luka di dahi.

"Tapi, terima kasihnya lain kali, ya. Paman itu sudah pulang ke rumahnya." Mendengarnya, Zangetsu mengangguk cepat.

"Nama paman hebat Sougy-chan itu adalah Hyourinmaru." Jawab Sougy ringan. Berbeda dengan Sougy yang tersenyum lebar, Zangetsu mematung. Emosinya tidak karuan mengetahui identitas pria yang sudah berbaik hati menolong cucunya yang tersesat. Pria yang sering membuatnya kesal dengan lelucon jayus-nya. Pria yang keras kepala, sampai membuatnya naik pitam. Dan juga pria yang berjanji sehidup semati akan melindungi dan membuat bahagia putrinya.

"Hyourin..maru." nama itu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya tanpa di sadari Zangetsu sendiri. Sementara Sougy dan Koto hanya menatap kakeknya bingung.

Melupakan  
Dan dilupakan  
Dua hal yang sangat dekat dan hanya di batasi dinding tipis  
Dan takdir mulai mengungkapkan  
Arti dari 'terlupakan'

**End Chapter 5**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Yay! Yang kelima! Aku pikir bakal sampe chappie 4 terus hiatus. Dan lagi-lagi, Sougyo-Kotowari belum pergi ke sekolah –di lempar ikan—kabur-. Tapi lama kelamaan, jadi kayak sinetron, ya? –bingung sendiri-. Chappie 6, Sougyo-Kotowari bakal ketemu Shirayuki dan Tobiume!  
RnR lagi? Buat kritik, saran, ide bahkan flame. Heuheu.

**Balesan Review anonym:**

Tenshi_Kamimaru: Hee? Reviewer baru ya? Selamat datang -tebar bunga-. Tetep ikutin ya~. Wjud Benihime? Wujud Urahara versi cewek kali ya? -di hajar-  
Ruki_ya: Yak, benar! Seperti biasa, Ruki-san pandai nebak ya~


	6. Yay for School!

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, sixth chapter—another long chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric**

**Chapter 6's summary: "Nah anak-anak, ibu guru bukan orang jahat, kok. Siapa nama kalian? Ibu guru ingin tahu nama kalian."—Kuchiki Hisana**

**~~~~~0000~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 6: Yay for School!**

Tiga orang dengan _yukata _sederhananya menyusuri jalan di sepanjang Distrik 2 di Rukongai itu. Sougy dan Koto jalan berdampingan dengan di ikuti Zangetsu yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Wajah kedua anak berusia 6 tahun itu menunjukkan kegembiraan, yang di dukung oleh dendangan lagu mereka. Sementara Zangetsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kalian ini..tidak usah sampai segitunya kali." Kata Zangetsu pada dua cucunya yang kini menggoyangkan tubuh mereka. Namun percuma, Sougy dan Koto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kakeknya. Hati mereka sedang terbang saking senangnya pergi ke tempat bernama sekolah. Tempat yang di dambakan mereka untuk bertemu teman-teman baru dan belajar sambil bermain.

"Oh, kakek. Sougy-chan sama Koto-chan senang sekali bisa sekolah. Pasti di sana banyak teman-teman ya." kata Sougy yang ekspresi kegembiraannya sedikit memudar daripada adiknya, menoleh pada pria tua berkumis dan berjenggot itu. Koto sendiri masih menari-nari dan menyanyi gembira.

"Ckckck, kalian ini. 'Kan malu di lihat orang-orang." Benar apa yang di katakan Zangetsu, orang-orang yang lalu lalang sibuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Koto yang masih bergembira ria.

"Biarin. Yang penting, kami senang!" jawab Sougy polos sambil melanjutkan tarian kegembiraannya. Zangetsu kembali menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Namun, begitu dua bocah berumur 6 tahun yang semula berjalan di depannya berlari kecil menjauhi tempatnya, ekspresi Zangetsu langsung berubah 360 derajat.

'_Namanya Hyourinmaru'_ Kata-kata cucu tertuanya kembali terngiang di dalam telinganya.

'Kalau begitu putriku pasti ada di sekitar sini. Tapi, di mana?' pikirnya sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Matanya terus mencari wanita muda cantik penyuka warna putih, putrinya. Putri semata wayangnya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun wanita cantik seperti Shirayuki melintas di depan matanya.

"Kakek!" Tak di sadari Zangetsu, Sougy dan Koto memanggilnya. Zangetsu langsung tersadar dari pencariannya lalu segera beralih pada dua cucu asuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sekejap, Koto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kakek jalannya lamban. Nanti Koto-chan sama Sougy-chan bisa terlambat masuk sekollah!" Koto mengomeli kakeknya yang di kira-berjalan-lamban-padahal-tidak itu. Zangetsu langsung tertawa kecil, sementara Sougy mencubit tangan adiknya pelan.

"Ouw! Sakit, Sougy-chan!" Koto meringis kesakitan. Sougy melotot membalas ringisan adik-yang-serupa-tapi-tidak-sama itu.

"Koto-chan enggak sopan sama kakek! Kakek 'kan sudah tua. Seharusnya kita-lah yang menemani kakek berjalan di belakang. Bukan ninggalin kakek kayak tadi!" Tidak dapat di percaya, Sougy mengomeli belahan pinangnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat kompak dengannya. Koto, yang biasanya langsung sesenggukan dimarahi kakaknya, kini gentian melotot pada Sougy.

"Daripada nanti kita terlambat, hayo?" Sementara, Zangetsu yag sedari tadi hanya jadi 'kambing congek' di depan dua cucunya yang sibuk berdebat, berusaha melerai mereka.

"Sougyo, Koto, sudah sudah, kakek enggak apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita jalan lagi, tempatnya sudah dekat, kok." lerai pria berambut ikal selehernya itu. Namun, Sougy dan Koto masih saling berpandangan tajam satu sama lain. Zangetsu menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Hei, cucu-cucuku yang manis, ingat nasihat kakek tentang berantem 'kan?" Begitu mendengar suara kakek mereka yang mengingatkan tentang berantem—yang secara umum di kenal dengan bertengkar, baik Sougy dan Koto menumpulkan pandangan tajam mereka. Gantinya, mereka saling memalingkan wajah dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada mereka. Zangetsu tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangan kurus yang hampir di penuhi keriput menggandeng masing-masing tangan kedua cucunya itu. Sougy di kanan, Koto di kiri.

"Nah, ayo kita ke sekolah!" bujuk Zangetsu setengah riang. Kalau terlalu riang, orang-orang malah akan melihatnya aneh--seorang kakek yang berteriak senang ingin pergi ke sekolah. Sougy dan Koto mengangguk bersamaan. Namun, begitu mata mereka kembali bertemu, mereka langsung memalingkan wajahnya dalam detik itu juga. Dasar anak-anak.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Shirayuki duduk di teras depan rumahnya sembari memakai sandal jeraminya—walau Benihime berkali-kali meminta untuk memakaikan sandal itu pada kaki wanita cantik itu. Tanda sebagai bawahan yang setia. Namun, tentu saja Shirayuki menolak, dan alhasil ia memasang sandal itu pada dua kakinya yang sudah terbalut kaus kaki putih.

"Shirayuki," panggil Senbonzakura begitu tahu adik iparnya sedang memakai sandalnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang kakak ipar. Shirayuki menoleh pada pria berambut panjang itu dan menorehkan senyuman kecil di bibir pucatnya.

"Aku mau ke sekolah sebentar. Menengok Tobiume dan yang lain." jawab Shirayuki kemudian. Senbonzakura lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat aktivitas sekolah yang di bangun Muramasa itu," kata Senbonzakura. Lagi-lagi, Shirayuki hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kakak suami pertamanya itu.

"Selain itu, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan." Senbonzakura meneruskan jedanya. Mendengarnya, Shirayuki malah tertawa kecil.

"Aduh, kak Senbonzakura. Aku ini bukan lagi anak kecil. Kakak ini mirip dengan ayah yang..." Shirayuki menghentikan kalimatnya begitu kata 'ayah' keluar saja dari lisannya. Terbersit bayangan wajah ayahnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan begitu menikah dengan Hyourinmaru di kepalanya. Shirayuki pun langsung tertunduk lesu. Senbonzakura, sebagai pria yang pernah mencintai Shirayuki, langsung menyadari perubahan drastis ekspresi adik iparnya itu.

"Shirayuki, ada apa?" tanya Senbonzakura sembari duduk di sebelah Shirayuki. Shirayuki menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kuta bergegas!" Baru saja Shirayuki akan berdiri, tangan Senbonzakura menahan _furisode_-nya, membuat Shirayuki tertahan.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ceritakanlah!" kata Senbonzakura. Shirayuki menggigit bagian bawah bibir tipisnya.

"Kak Senbonzakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa! Jadi lepaskan aku!" Shirayuki berontak. Senbonzakura pun memutuskan melepaskan _furisode _wanita yang dinikahi adiknya itu. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Shirayuki yang masih tertunduk.

"Ayah..." Tiba-tiba bibir Shirayuki membentuk sebuah ukiran kata-kata, membuat Senbozakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ini tentang ayahku. Aku merindukannya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan keberadannya sekarang. Aku.. benar-benar..seorang putri.. yang durhaka, ya." Tak terasa titik air mata pun mengalir turun dari mata birunya yang jernih. Senbonzakura juga tertunduk. Sepintas, wajah adiknya masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dan juga, perdebatan di antara mereka berdua yang tidak diketahui Shirayuki.

_'…Dengar ya, Tuan! Saya ini anak sulung dari keluarga Ukitake, dan tidak memiliki kakak! Kalaupun saya memiliki kakak, dia pasti bukan orang seperti anda yang hanya bisa main tebak!'_

"Kau salah, Shirayuki. Kau bukan anak durhaka. Setidaknya, kau tidak seperti Hyourinmaru." Senbonzakura langsung menyalahkan pernyataan wanita berambut putih panjang itu dan membandingkan Shirayuki dengan suaminya.

_'Jangan pernah lagi kakak dan ayah mengganggu cinta kami berdua!'_ Suara lantang, kata-kata yang penuh keyakinan milik Hyourinmaru saat membawa Shirayuki ke rumahnya terngiang kembali. Giginya bergemelutuk kesal. Kenapa adiknya bisa sampai melupakan keluarganya yang di anggap sangat spesial di hatinya? Sungguh, Tuhan sangat kejam, maki Senbonzakura.

"Kak Senbonzakura." Kini Shirayuki yang menegur bangsawan itu saat terdengar geraman dari yang keluar dari mulut Senbonzakura.

"Ah, ada apa Shirayuki?" Senbonzakura kembali menatap wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, ya. Kakak baik sekali padaku. Aku rasa, aku dan Hyou-kun sama, ya." kata Shirayuki sambil tersenyum. Alis Senbonzakura naik sedikit.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Senbonzakura yang dibuat bingung saat Shirayuki tertawa kecil.

"Aku dan Hyou-kun sama-sama kena hukuman Tuhan akibat durhaka kepada ayah kami. Entah kenapa aku senang meninggalkan ayah waktu itu—walau akhirnya, ia juga merestui kami. Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan Hyou-kun yang sangat kucintai. Tapi," Shirayuki memberi jeda pada kalimatnya begitu air mata tiba-tiba mengalir lagi dari matanya.

"Aku tahu, cinta kami tidak akan pernah mencair. Dan aku sangat yakin.. Hyou-kun… di mana pun ia berada.. ia masih menjaga cinta kami.." Senyuman di tengah aliran air matanya—membuat Senbonzakura sedih akan ekspresi Shirayuki yang bercampur aduk. Untungnya, dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah di tebak—seperti Shirayuki mengenai hal yang di sembunyikannya. Hal yang patut di syukuri si sulung dari keluarga Ryujin Jakka, bahwa Shirayuki juga bukan tipe wanita yang suka memaksa, sekalinya nanti rahasianya di ketahui oleh ibu dari tiga anak itu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Kita sampai!" seru Zangetsu begitu kakinya berhenti tepat di depan bangunan besar dengan lapangan luas di baliknya. Sougy dan Koto memandangi sekolah baru mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Besar~!" kata Koto. Sougy mengangguk tanpa di ketahui adiknya itu. Inginnya sih, Sougy juga memuji bangunan itu. Tapi, mereka masih marahan—begitulah bahasa ana-anak itu, dan Sougy juga tidak mau di kira menirukan kata-kata Koto.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seorang wanita muda berpakaian _kimono_ sederhana dengan celemek putih yang menutupi bagian dada _kimono_-nya menghampiri pria tua dengan kedua cucunya yang baru saja tiba di depan bangunan bernamakan 'Fuyuki no Sakura'. Meski tutur kata wanita itu ramah dan lembut, entah kenapa Sougy dan Koto sama-sama mundur dan berlindung di balik kaki kakek mereka.

"Ah, maafkan kedua cucu saya. Mereka memang sedikit pemalu." Segera, Zangetsu berbicara, sebagai ganti sapaan wanita muda itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa namanya juga anak kecil," kata wanita berambut hitam itu tetap ramah di iringi tawa kecil.

"Nah anak-anak, ibu guru bukan orang jahat, kok. Siapa nama kalian? Ibu guru ingin tahu nama kalian." Wanita itu lalu bertanya pada Sougy dan Koto. Senyuman juga masih terukir di wajah cantik wanita itu. Zangetsu sendiri membujuk dua mantan maling cilik langganannya berani mengenal orang yang asing di mata mereka.

"Sougy."

"Koto." Sougy dan Koto mengenalkan diri mereka bergantian setelah Zangetsu mendorong badan mereka dan membuat dua anak berusia 6 tahun itu menghadap sang ibu guru.

"Jadi, nama kalian Sougy dan..Koto, ya?" ulang wanita bermata ungu itu sambil menunjuk Sougy, lalu Koto bergantian. Sougy dan Koto mengangguk cepat, sambil tersenyum.

"Terus, nama ibu guru siapa?" tanya Sougy polos. Wanita itu masih tersenyum.

"Nama ibu guru, ibu guru Hisana. Ibu guru-lah guru kalian di sekolah ini mulai sekarang." terang wanita bernama Hisana.

"Wah, berarti ibu guru yang bakal ngajarin kita baca dan berhitung, ya?" tanya Koto penuh semangat. Hisana mengangguk.

"Iya, anak-anak yang manis. Nah, ayo kita masuk, teman-teman kalian sudah menunggu kalian." kata Hisana ramah.

"Kakek." Sebelum Sougy dan Koto mengikuti Hisana, kakak-beradik itu berjalan kea rah kakeknya lagi. Namun, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan, ayalnya di tinggalkan dan meninggalkan keluarga mereka.

"Ini impian kalian kan? Kalian bisa sekolah, belajar dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Tenang saja, kakek nanti akan menjemput kalian, kok." Hibur Zangetsu langsung memeluk kedua cucunya.

"Bener ya, kek?" tanya Koto. Zangetsu mengangguk.

"Iya, sekarang ikut ibu guru, ya. Kakek mau jualan lagi, biar nanti malam bisa makan enak!" kata Zangetsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke! Dadah kakek!" kata Sougy lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan kakeknya dan melambai tangan pada pria berjenggot itu. Sementara, Zangetsu merasa ganjil Koto tidak ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Hei, jangan berantem lagi, lo ya!" Zangetsu member nasihat, takut-takut kedua cucunya akan berdebat lagi. Sougy memandangi Koto sejenak. Namun, kali ini hanya Koto yang memalingkan wajah.

"Ya, nanti Sougy-chan usahain." Jawab Sougy beralih lagi pada kakeknya. Zangetsu tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti, cucu-cucuku!" Zangetsu lalu mengambil langkah menjauhi lingkungan bangunan itu. Sougy dan Koto hanya memandangi punggung kakeknya yang semakin menajuhi mereka.

"Nah, ayo anak-anak, kita masuk." Ajak Hisana lagi. Sougy dan Koto sama-sama mendekati wanita berambut pendek itu. Tiba-tiba, tangan langsing sang guru pun menggandeng jemari dua anak laki-laki itu. Menuntun si kembar itu mengakhiri andaiannya bisa bersekolah.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Tobiume duduk bersimpuh di dalam kelas 'Melon' sembari meneruskan rajutannya semalam bersama sang ibu. Mata kecoklatannya berusaha untuk seteliti mungkin menyelesaikan dan merapihkan rajutan cikal bakal syal itu. Rencananya, akan ia berikan kepada anak laki-laki yang di taksirnya.

"Tobi-chan~, kamu sedang bikin apa sih?" tanya anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bahu anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Ah, Ruki-chan! Jangan bikin aku kaget dong! Bisa-bisa rajutannya berantakan lagi!" Tobiume mengeluh saat Rukia, teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Ruki 'kan cuma pengen tahu. Itu buat siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk syal setengah jadi milik temannya. Blush! Rona merah pun mewarnai pipi gadis cilik ber-_kimono_ merah muda dengan jepit bunga sakura di rambutnya itu.

"Ah, Ruki-chan~! Tapi, jangan bilang-bilang, ya. Tahu Momo-chan kelas 'Semangka' 'kan?" tanya Tobiume. Rukia mengangguk.

"Dan Ruki-chan tahu, dia punya kakak sepupu 'kan?" Rukia mengangguk, meski ia juga tidak begitu mengerti.

"Aduh, Tobi-chan lama, deh! Jangan berbelit, dong! Siapa sih yang pengen Tobi-chan kasih syal?" Rukia akhirnya mengeluh juga menunggu Tobiume yang terlalu terbelit-belit ngomongnya. Semakin di paksa, rona wajah Tobiume pun semakin memerah.

"Eh, itu.. Ini.. untuk.. Toshi..rou-kun.." akhirnya Tobiume mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mata Rukia terbelalak.

"Buat, Toshirou? Cieee~" goda Rukia sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Tobiume sendiri hanya merutuki kesalahannya. Membeberkan rahasianya pada si tukang comel kelas yang juga sahabatnya.

"Tobi-chan suka Toshirou.. Tobi-chan suka Toshirou!" Dan kini malah, Rukia bernyanyi, dan otomatis rahasia Tobiume menyebar luas. Tobiume hanya bisa berharap ia bisa langsung mengilang dari muka bumi.

Greeek! Pintu geser pun tergeser. Otomatis, membuat Rukia dan murid lain langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Sosok Hisana pun memasuki kelas di ikuti si kembar Sougy-Koto.

"Selamat pagi, Bu guru!" sambut anak-anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 sampai 6 tahun itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya Hisana ramah. Jawaban yang berwarna-warni pun keluar saja dari mulut anak-anak kecil itu.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita kedapatan teman baru. Sougy, Koto, ayo maju perkenalkan diri kalian." Hisana mempersilahkan si kembar maju ke depan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Tobiume berbinar-binar begitu melihat sosok si kembar yang sangat di kenalinya.

'Ternyata, mereka benar-benar ke sini!' hatinya bersorak saat Sougy dan adiknya memperkenalkan diri. Usai perkenalan singkat, Sougy dan Koto berjalan menuju bangku kosong di belakang. Mau tak mau mereka musti berbagi meja, walau mereka masih marahan—menurut Koto.

"Nah, anak-anak sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin, ada yang ingin bertanya dulu?" tanya Hisana ramah. Mulanya tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, namun tangan kecil tiba-tiba terangkat dari arah meja siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia yang mengangkat tangan.

"Mama, aku!" panggil Rukia pada Hisana yang ternyata ibu kandungnya. Hisana tersenyum.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Hisana meladeni putrinya. Tobiume sudah tutup telinga. Sementara Sougy dan Koto hanya diam tidak mengerti. Teman-teman Rukia dan Tobiume yang sebagian hanya mengangkat alisnya dan sebagian cengar-cengir seolah sudah tahu.

"Tobi-chan suka sama Toshirou, Ma!" Tuh 'kan bener! Tobiume tahu hal seperti ini bakal terjadi. Hisana sedikit terkejut, namun tidak ada ekspresi akan marah dari wajahnya melihat anak didiknya langsung tertawa lepas atau cekikikkan mendengar pernyataan dari putrid semata wayangnya.

"Ya sudah, Rukia. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Untuk Sougy dan Koto, lihat ibu guru, ya." kata Hisana ramah. Tak salah jika guru wanita yang satu ini sangat di senangi oleh murid-murdnya satu sekolah.

"Baik, Bu Guru." Jawab Sougy dan Koto bersamaan—tanpa di sadari mereka. Dan pelajaran pertama di hari pertama si kembar duduk di bangku sekolah mereka, sudah di mulai.

Pelajaran pertama  
Durhaka pada orang tua adalah berbuat dosa  
Tapi cinta, membutakan mata dua anak mereka

Pelajaran kedua  
Jangan pernah bertengkar sesama saudara  
Sungguh sesal nanti bila kamu memusuhi saudaramu

Pelajaran ketiga  
Jika kamu adalah seorang sahabat  
Jangan pernah sekali-kali membuka aib sahabatmu  
Sungguh rugi seorang sahabat membuka aib sahabatnya sendiri kelak

**End Chapter 6**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Huweee~! Sougy sama Koto belum ketemu Shirayuki sama Tobiume! Huweee~! Maafin Rizu, maafin Rizu! Nanti malah kepanjangan lagi. -2000 words is enough for me- -di tabok-. Insya Allah di chapter depan bisa ketemu. Dan oh, ya ini update-ku terakhir sebelum akhinya uts 2 seminggu lagi. So, maaf kalau update-nya telat -enggak penting-.  
Akhir kata, RnR lagi? Buat ide, kritik, saran, dan flame? Heuheu

**Balesan Review Anonym:  
**Rurraya males login: Ahaha, makasih ya –blushing-. Rizu enggak nyangka nih, di kira fic ku bakal gak ada yang baca. Dan mungkin benar kata Rurraya-san –spoiler?-. Tentunya fic-nya tambah panjang –di tampar- Oh, kalo itu mungkin di sini pelafalan (?) nama Sougy jadi 'Sougi' aja dulu (Indonesia ver.). Habis kalo 'Sougyo-chan' kan kepanjangan –di piting-.

Tenshi_KaMiMaru: Aduh, kasihan Kaze-san. Hyou-kun mungkin amnesia kali ya (lo?). Mosok dia setega itu ngelupain keluarganya yang amat spesial? –di bekuin-


	7. Say ‘Yes’ to ‘I am Sorry’

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, seventh chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric, Hyourinmaru**

**Chapter 7's summary: "Sougy-kun enggak perlu takut. Koto-chan pasti maafin Sougy-kun, kok. Asalkan Sougy-kun minta maafnya sungguh-sungguh. 'Kan sebenarnya, Koto-chan sayang sama Sougy-kun."—Tobiume**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 7: Say 'Yes' to 'I am Sorry'**

Hyourinmaru berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan usai mengadakan rapat dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Kyoka Suigetsu menyambutnya dengan tundukan hormat seorang bawahan pada atasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan hari ini, Tuan?" tanyanya hormat. Hyourinmaru diam tak menjawab.

"Membosankan, seperti biasa." kata petinggi Seireitei itu sembari melangkah pergi, menjauhi bawahannya yang lebih berumur ketimbangnya. Kyoka Suigetsu menghela nafas.

"Anda mau kemana, Tuan Hyourinmaru?" tanyanya sembari mengejar atasannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Rukongai." Ucapan Hyourinmaru barusan membuat Kyoka Suigetsu hampir melepas _haori_—ciri para petinggi Seireitei itu dari tangannya saking terkejutnya.

"Untuk apa anda kembali ke desa kumuh itu?" Hyourinmaru menoleh pada bawahannya lalu tersenyum tajam.

"Hei, sebagai seorang petinggi Seireitei, sudah tugasku memperhatikan keadaan Rukongai sebagai tetangga sebelah!" sahutnya juga tak kalah tajam.

"Tapi tuan, kenapa harus saat seperti ini? Ayah anda tengah sakit payah, dan anda akan meninggalkannya? Dan, bukankah anda sudah menengok Seireitei tadi? Jadi untuk apa anda mengadakan kunjungan yang kedua kalinya?" tanya Kyoka Suigetsu panjang lebar sambil mengaitkan alasannya dengan kondisi ayah Hyourinmaru, Ukitake Juushiro yang tengah sakit payah. Hyourinmaru tidak berani menoleh ke arah pria yang berumur hampir kepala 4 itu. Bibirnya terpaksa di kuncinya. Memang sulit berdebat dengan bawahannya yang sebenarnya di utus Ukitake untuk mengawasi Hyourinmaru.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini aku harus bertandang ke Rukongai lagi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga di sana. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu," Kyoka Suigetsu tak memberi komentar begitu atasannya mengambil jeda.

"Dan aku rasa, 'sesuatu' itu lebih berharga daripada nyawaku dan kondisi ayah saat ini." Pernyataan Hyourinmaru yang terakhir mampu membuat Kyoka Suigetsu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa maksud anda, Tuan? 'Sesuatu'? Anda saja tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu, namun, anda bilang 'sesuatu' itu lebih berharga dari ayah anda yang nyawanya bisa di cabut oleh malaikat maut kapan saja?!" Ekspresi Kyoka Suigetsu langsung berubah derajat. Emosinya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Tega-teganya seorang anak bilang bahwa 'sesuatu' yang lain lebih penting dari ayahnya yang tengah sakit. Hyourinmaru hanya menatap pria berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Tolonglah, Kyoka Suigetsu. Aku merasa harus mendapat 'sesuatu' itu. Atau setidaknya, izinkan aku pergi untuk sekedar mengetahui apa 'sesuatu' itu. Aku pasti akan kembali pada ayah!"

"Tapi, Tuan…"

"Tolonglah, Kyoka Suigetsu! Aku mohon! Hati dan kepalaku ingin tahu apa 'sesuatu' yang berharga itu." Hyourinmaru meminta pada bawahannya supaya mengizinkannya pergi ke Rukongai. Matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Bahkan, Kyoka Suigetsu tahu, tatapan mata sedih tuannya kali ini lebih dari tatapan sedih begitu mengetahui keadaan ayahnya.

"Tolong, Kyoka Suigetsu. Aku mohon!" pinta HYourinmaru lagi dengan nada lirih. Nyaris saja Hyourinmaru bersujud, kalau Kyoka Suigetsu tidak memaksanya berdiri lagi.

"Baiklah," Kyoka Suigetsu menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ia sudah mengkhianati tuan besarnya.

"Saya izinkan anda pergi ke Rukongai. Tapi, anda harus kembali ke rumah keluarga Tuan Ukitake setelah 3 jam!" katanya tegas. Hyourinmaru tersenyum penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih, Kyoka Suigetsu, oh terima kasih!" Tak henti-hentinya Hyourinmaru mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Kyoka Suigetsu sendiri hanya tersenyum. Baginya, Hyourinmaru mirip laki-laki-yang-belum-dewasa-padahal-sudah. Namun tetap saja, hatinya merasa berat melepas seorang anak yang akan meninggalkan seorang ayahnya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

"Dan jangan lupa janji anda, Tuan Hyourinmaru!" Kyoka Suigetsu mengingatkan lagi.

"Iya, tentu saja!" Hyourinmaru lalu membalikkan badan, menunjukkan punggungnya lebar.

"Aku pergi dulu!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyoka Suigetsu tersenyum kcil. Namun, begitu Hyourinmaru akhirnya menghilang dari matanya, senyuman Kyoka Suigetsu memudar.

"Saya harus bilang apa pada Tuan Ukitake?" tanyanya pada lorong kediaman Aizen Sousuke yang tentu saja tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Sementara di Kelas 'Melon', salah satu kelas bagi murid-murid sekolah dengan nama 'Fuyuki no Sakura' sedang gaduh-gaduhnya. Bagaimana bisa kelas yang di bawahi guru lembut nan baik hati bernama Hisana itu menjadi gaduh? Sebenarnya pelajaran berhitung Hisana sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan keadaan itu di manfaatkan Rukia, si biang kerok dan provokator cilik kelas untuk menyebar aib sahabatnya sendiri. Suaranya yang masih cempreng berseru di sudut-sudut ruangan kelas, sehingga tidak ada satupun teman-teman sekelasnya yang melewatkan suaranya. Berbeda sekali dengan Hisana, sang ibu yang lembut dan Byakuya, sang ayah yang dingin. Tobiume? Oh, dia sendiri hanya duduk diam di depan mejanya. Untungnya, dia bukan anak cengeng yang akan menangis apabila dikerjain teman-temannya. Dia sendiri sudah kebal dengan Rukia yang terus-menerus menyebar rahasianya yang selalu di ceritakan pada si provokator. Anehnya, Tobiume tidak pernah berhenti mencurahkan isi hatinya pada putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

"Teman-teman, Tobiume suka sama Toushirou kelas sebelah, lho!" kata Rukia sambil berdiri di atas meja paling depan. Teman-teman sebayanya merespon dengan berbagai cara. Ada yang tertawa dan ikut menggoda Tobiume. Ada yang hanya sekedar terkikik-kikik, bahkan ada yang menganggapnya angin lalu—sebagian besar anak laki-laki.

Kembali pada Sougy dan Koto. Mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing tidak seperti sebelum mereka bertengkar. Bahkan mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Dan lucunya, mereka juga sama-sama melipat tangan mereka dan memasang cemberut mereka.

"Aku benci Sougy-chan!" kata Koto pelan, namun menusuk.

"Koto-chan yang salah, tahu!" kata Sougy tidak kalah tajam—tentu dengan logat anak kecilnya. Padahal, ia sudah membuat janji dengan kakeknya tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan adiknya. Inginnya minta maaf, tapi kalau yang menerima permintaan maaf tidak bisa di ajak toleransi? Sougy jadi serba salah.

'Maafin Sougy-chan dan Koto-chan, Pa, Ma.' Batin Sougy bicara, meminta maaf pada papa dan mama yang mungkin sedang sedih menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan belahan pinangnya yang lebih muda.

"Hai!" Suara Tobiume tiba-tiba masuk ke gendang telinga Sougy. Menyapa si kakak dari saudara kembar berambut abu-abu itu.

"Oh, hai, Tobi-chan. Bikin kaget saja!" kata Sougy sambil nyengir lebar. Ia sendiri terkejut, Tobiume bisa berada di depan matanya.

"Kalian ini anak yang bilang 'ingin bekerja untuk bisa sekolah', 'kan?" tanya Tobiume memastikan. Sougy mengangguk, sementara Koto melirik keduanya kesal.

'Huh, kenapa Sougy-chan lebih di perhatiin sama Tobi-chan, sih?' makinya dalam hati.

"Iya. Kok, Tobi-chan bisa tahu?" tanya Sougy heran. Tobiume tersenyum jahil.

"Rahasia dong!" katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, membuat alis Sougy terangkat satu. Koto, yang merasa tidak di perdulikan, mendadak berdiri. Sougy yang sadar adiknya bangkit dari posisinya segera menoleh pada Koto.

"Koto-chan mau kemana?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Koto. Kaki-kakinya memaksa Koto untuk segera pergi dari samping kakaknya, membuat Koto berlari menuju depan kelas dan menggeser pintu kelas. Para penghuni kelas hanya bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing yang masih kekanak-kanakkan, termasuk Rukia.

"Koto-chan kenapa, Sougy-kun?" tanya Tobiume. Sougy menindikkan bahunya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Tapi jangan cerita siapa-siapa, ya." pinta Sougy. Tobiume tersenyum.

"Iya-iya. Aku 'kan bukan Ruki-chan yang tukang sebar rahasia," katanya sambil membentuk gerakan meresleting di depan bibirnya.

"Jadi, cerita, ya?" Sougy menoleh pada anak perempuan yang baru di kenalnya di dalam kelas itu. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil nafas.

"Sougy-chan sama Koto-chan berantem." katanya singkat, mengawali rentetan peristiwa pertengkaran dua saudara kembar yang mustahil.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Koto berlari tanpa arah. Matanya sudah mulai di genangi air mata. Sekuat mungkin, ia menahan air matanya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Sougy-chan jahat!! Sougy-chan jahat!!!" serunya di sepanjang lorong, membuat kelas-kelas yang di lewatinya sedikit terganggu. Tak hanya itu, ia nyaris menabrak guru-guru yang lewat di lorong itu. Untungnya, para guru itu dengan cepatnya menghindar dari laju lari Koto.

Bruukk!! Kali ini, Koto berhasil menabrak seseorang yang berada di jalur larinya. Alhasil, baik Koto dan yang orang yang di tabrak Koto jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh, aduh~!" Koto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, si anak baru menyadari tabrakan yang ia buat tadi.

"Ah, maafin Koto-chan, maafin Koto-chan!" katanya segera meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya. Seorang wanita berbalut _kimono_ putih bersih yang senada dengan rambut panjangnya. Ya, dia adalah Shirayuki. Sayang sekali, Koto belum mengetahui identitas bibi cantik di hadapannya yang tersenyum padaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak manis," Shirayuki lalu berusaha berdiri. Melihatnya, Koto cepat-cepat berdiri dan membantu wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, nak. Oh ya, kamu murid baru di sekolah ini ya?" tanya Shirayuki yang merasa asing dengan Koto. Koto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Iya, bibi yang cantik. Koto-chan murid baru di sini." katanya. Shirayuki tertawa kecil melihat senyuman Koto yang cemerlang.

"Lalu, kenapa Koto-chan ada di luar kelas? Bukannya sekarang masih belajar?" tanya Shirayuki ramah. Badan langsingnya sengaja ia bungkukkan untuk dapat melihat Koto dengan jelas. Koto tertunduk.

"Koto-chan di cuekin sama Sougy-chan dan Tobi-chan." ungkapnya polos. Shirayuki sedikit terkejut begitu nama putrinya tersebut di bibir Koto.

"Eh, kenapa di cuekin?" tanya Shirayuki. Koto masih tertunduk. Tak terlihat oleh Shirayuki, air mata Koto sudah menggenangi mata hijau anak laki-laki itu. Tak mendapat jawaban membuat wajah wanita berkulit pucat itu menjadi sedih. Tetap, senyuman ramah ala Shirayuki tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, Koto-chan mau cerita sama bibi?" tanyanya lembut. Tiba-tiba, Koto mengangkat wajahnya—membuat matanya menatap mata Shirayuki yang jernih.

"Kalau bibi cantik tidak keberatan, Koto-chan mau." Koto mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Shirayuki kembali berdiri tegak. Namun sebelum kaki langsingnya tegak sepenuhnya, sempat-sempatnya tangannya mengambil tangan Koto, dan menggandengnya. Wajah Koto pun tiba-tiba memerah menatap wajah bibi cantik yang kini tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Bibi tidak keberatan, kok. Ayo, Koto-chan!" ajak Shirayuki sambil menuntun anak laki-laki manis berjalan. Koto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sengaja ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulut kecilnya, karena otaknya tidak memerintahkan mulutnya berbicara. Sementara itu, otak Koto sendiri tengah sibuk berandai-andai jika ibunya adalah Shirayuki.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Hyourinmaru melangkah turun dari kereta kuda yang membawanya dari Seireitei. Setelah memberi _tip_ dan memberitahu kusir kereta kuda itu, Hyourinmaru berjalan kaki menyisiri jalanan Rukongai yang tak beraspal—seperti Seireitei. Mata beningnya menatap miris keadaan penduduk Rukongai. Rumah-rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu sederhana dan hampir lapuk. Pakaian mereka hanya sekedar _yukata_ yang terbuat dari kain seadanya yang mereka jahit sendiri. Bahkan, beberapa ada yang menambal _yukata_ mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya, tak tega juga petinggi Seireitei itu datang dengan pakaian yang lebih 'wah' daripada penduduk Rukongai sendiri. Namun, hatinya masih penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang berada di Rukongai. Dan bodohnya, otaknya juga tidak mampu berpikir apa 'sesuatu' itu. Ia merasa bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap 'sesuatu' itu adalah meneliti satu persatu desa kumuh itu.

"Ibu, aku mau buah stroberi. Belikan, ya?" Tiba-tiba, mata Hyourinmaru menemukan 'pemandangan indah'. Seorang anak laki-laki meminta di belikan stroberi oleh sang ibu. Sang ibu sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut jingga putranya.

"Iya, Ichigo sayang. Kamu mau berapa stroberi-nya?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Lima jari dari tangan anak bernama Ichigo pun terangkat semua. Ibunya pun menangkap maksud putranya yang ingin di belikan lima buah stroberi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli stroberi-nya!" ajak sang ibu. Ichigo kecil ikut tertawa kecil melihat ibunya tersenyum riang.

Masih di tempat, Hyourinmaru ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mereka sangat akrab, ibu dan anak itu." gumamnya pelan.

_'Paman Hyourinmaru.'_ Tiba-tiba saja, sosok Sougy terlintas di pikirannya setelah melihat pemandangan ibu-anak tadi. Suara dan kata-kata polosnya juga ikut terngiang di telinga Hyourinmaru.

"Sougy-chan, paman rindu padamu, nak." katanya pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit di dalam. Padahal, Sougy bukan siapa-siapa baginya, namun dadanya selalu sakit mengingat peristiwa yang ia dan anak laki-laki berambut keabuan itu alami bersama—walau sebentar. Ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi.

_'Shirayuki itu istrimu sendiri!' _Satu suara lagi terngiang di telinganya. Suara lantang penuh amarah dari pria yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya—yang namanya tidak di ketahui. Shirayuki? Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama secantik itu. Pastilah paras empunya secantik namanya. Tapi, istri? Hyourinmaru masihlah perjaka—begitu orang-orang mengetahui status pria berambut biru kehijauan itu. Namun, Hyourinmaru sendiri tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan wanita yang di pilihkan ayahnya atau mencari pasangan hidupnya. Padahal, usianya kini akan menginjak pada angka 32 tahun.

Ah, itu bukan menjadi masalah yang di alaminya sekarang! Otaknya kini sibuk bertengkar dengan hatinya perkara 'sesuatu' yang tengah di carinya. Di langkahkannya kedua kakinya, kembali mencari tahu apa 'sesuatu' yang meresahkan hati dan membuat otaknya buntu berpikir. Dan berharap, ia dapat menemukan 'sesuatu' itu sebelum waktu yang di berikan Kyoka Suigetsu habis.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"..Jadi, kami bertengkar hanya karena itu." kata Sougy mengakhiri ceritanya. Tobiume menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi kenapa Sougy-kun enggak minta maaf saja sama Koto-chan?" tanya Tobiume. Sougy menggeleng.

"Sougy-chan memang ingin minta maaf pada Koto-chan, tapi sepertinya Koto-chan masih marah sama Sougy-chan." Sougy menjelaskan dengan lesu.

"Jelas Koto-chan masih marah sama Sougy-kun!" kata Tobiume tiba-tiba, membuat Sougy menoleh pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Sougy-kun 'kan belum minta maaf sama Koto-chan, jadi Koto-chan masih kesal dengan Sougy-kun."

"Tapi, Sougy-chan takut Koto-chan enggak mau maafin Sougy-chan, Tobi-chan!" Sougy berkata dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Mendengarnya, Tobiume malah terdiam.

"Kenapa takut?" tanya gadis mungil itu kemudian. Satu tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala anak laki-laki polos bermata hijau itu.

"Sougy-kun enggak perlu takut. Koto-chan pasti maafin Sougy-kun, kok. Asalkan Sougy-kun minta maafnya sungguh-sungguh. 'Kan sebenarnya, Koto-chan sayang sama Sougy-kun." Tobiume menerangkan panjang lebar. Namun, Sougy hanya terdiam, belum mengerti.

"Sougy-kun sayang sama Koto-chan 'kan?" tanya Tobiume meyakinkan. Kali ini Sougy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaf sama Koto-chan, ya? " Sougy merenungi dan mencerna sebentar kalimat Tobiume yang sedikit 'tinggi'. Tobiume tersenyum, berharap wajah Sougy kembali cerah setelah mendengar beberapa saran darinya.

"Ya, mungkin Sougy-chan harus meminta maaf." kata Sougy masih tetap lesu. Meski sedikit kecewa dengan ekspresi Sougy yang masih belum berubah, Tobiume tetap tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada teman barunya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"..Jadi, begitu?" tanya Shirayuki begitu Koto yang duduk di sampingnya selesai bercerita. Koto hanya mengangguk sambil berkali-kali menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Koto-chan takut..Sougy-chan..masih marah sama..Koto-chan." isaknya. Shirayuki menatap iba Koto yang hampir menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Koto-chan tahu darimana Sougy-chan marah sama Koto-chan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Soalnya..Sougy-chan tadi..cuekin..Koto-chan dan lebih milih..sama Tobi-chan," katanya polos, masih terisak.

"Mungkin..Tobi-chan cocok jadi adik baru Sougy-chan, ya." Shirayuki langsung memeluk Koto begitu anak berumur 6 tahun itu mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Bibi.."

"Koto-chan sayang, Sougy-chan bukannya memilih Tobi-chan, kok. Hanya saja, Sougy-chan belum tahu perasaan Koto-chan yang sebenarnya." katanya Shirayuki penuh keibuan. Koto diam tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya apa, Bi?" tanya Koto kemudian. Shirayuki lalu melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut kepala Sougy.

"Begini, Koto-chan harus bilang sama Sougy-chan, kalau Koto-chan sedih enggak di ajak ngomong dan bermain bareng. Dari cerita Koto-chan, memang Sougy-chan yang salah sudah mencubit tangan Koto-chan. Maka dari itu, kalau nanti Sougy-chan minta maaf, Koto-chan harus maafin Sougy-chan kalau Koto-chan enggak mau sendiri lagi." Shirayuki berusaha menerangkan pendapatnya dengan bahasa yang mudah di mengerti anak laki-laki kecil di hadapannya.

"Oh, begitu." kata Koto lesu—sama seperti kakaknya setelah mendapat nasihat dari Tobiume.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi lesu? Semangat dong!" hibur Shirayuki sambil membelai kepala Koto. Koto sendiri hanya mengangguk. Hening. Baik Koto dan Shirayuki tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan sebagai obat keheningan di sekitar mereka.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Pukul 12 siang, seluruh kelas pagi yang beraktivitas di sekolah 'Fuyuki no Sakura' mengakhiri pelajaran mereka. Kelas 'Melon' yang kehilangan Koto juga baru saja selesai beraktivitas. Guru terakhir yang mengajar bahasa di kelas 'Melon', Ise Nanao pun keluar. Tobiume yang bergegas merapikan buknya tidak sadar tangan jahil Rukia sukses mengambil cikal bakal syal untuk Toushirou dari dalam tas slempangannya.

"Ah, Ruki-chan! Itu belum jadi!" kata Tobiume sambil berlari pelan mengejar Rukia yang kini berlarian di kelas.

"Hahaha, buat Toushirou, buat Toushirou!" Setelah puas berlarian di sudut-sudut kelas, Rukia berlari ke luar kelas. Bermaksud menuju kelas 'Semangka'. Tobiume pun memilih menyerah—membiarkan syal setengah jadi itu jatuh ke tangan calon empunya, dan berjalan lagi ke mejanya. Namun, pandangannya jatuh pada Sougy yang hanya menatap sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Sisi milik Koto.

"Apa Koto-chan pulang ya?" tanyanya tak terjawab.

"Sougy-kun." panggil Tobiume tiba-tiba setelah mengambil tasnya. Cukup mengejutkan Sougy yang termenung sendiri.

"Eh, Tobi-chan? Ada apa?" Sougy segera menoleh pada gadis berjepit bunga sakura itu. Tobiume tersenyum.

"Siap untuk meminta maaf?" tanyanya ramah. Sougy mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, ini semua salah Sougy-chan sampai Koto-chan tidak kembali ke kelas. Sougy-chan akan langsung minta maaf. Karena, Sougy-chan sayang Koto-chan!" kata Sougy kembali bersemangat. Tobiume tersenyum bangga.

"Begitu dong! Ayo kita cari Koto-chan, Sougy-kun!" Tangan Tobiume langsung menggandeng tangan Sougy. Wajah Sougy pun di buatnya memerah saat jari-jari gadis mungil yang lebih muda darinya tersisip di antara jemarinya. Melupakan wajah semerah apel kesukaannya, Sougy pun mengangguk penuh semangat.

'Maaf'.  
Sepotong kata sederhana yang berarti segalanya.  
Persaudaraanmu bisa kembali karenanya.  
Kau bisa merengkuh kembali persahabatanmu karenanya.  
Meski sederhana, bibir ini sulit untuk membentuk 4 huruf itu.

**End Chapter 7**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Yak! Chapter panjang, tapi mulai enggak fokus dan enggak berisi di tambah telat update–pundung-  
Ya, maklum Rizu lagi stress berat. Mulai dari masalah dengan sekolah, hape rusak, kepala pusing sebelah, internet di putus, dan Lant menghilang! –di tabok-. Ya sudahlah. Nasib-nasib –lo?-  
Barangkali ada yang mau RnR? Buat kritik, saran, flame delele? ^A^

**Balasan review yang enggak log in:**

Tenshi_Kamimaru: Pelajaran ketiga kali XD -di tabok-. Ichi? Silahkan lihat sendiri di chap ini :D**  
**


	8. Realize it!

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, eighth chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric, Hyourinmaru**

**Chapter 8's summary: "Kenapa Koto-chan dan bibi Shirayuki kelihatan sangat akrab? Tobi-chan saja hampir tudak pernah digandeng dan diajak buat cerita sama bibi Shirayuki. Padahal, Tobi-chan kan anaknya bibi Shirayuki."—Kuchiki Rukia**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 8: Realize it!**

Senbonzakura sibuk berlarian di dalam gedung sekolah milik Muramasa. kehilangan Shirayuki! Atau sang janda cantik dengan tiga anak itu kehilangan dirinya? Ah, jangan di pikirkan kembali! Yang pasti, Senbonzakura yang biasanya nampak berwibawa luar dalam kini bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, para guru di sekolah untuk berbagai kalangan dan umur itu hanya menatap heran ipar dari pemilik 'Fuyuki no Sakura'.

"Ah, Tuan Senbonzakura, anda kenapa?" tanya Hisana sedikit terkejut melihat perilaku Senbonzakura yang di luar batas kedewasaan.

"Shirayuki hilang! Shirayuki hilang! Oh Tuhan, kemana iparku yang cantik itu?!" Senbonzakura celingak-celinguk tidak karuan. Keringat yang tak terlihat oleh orang yang memperhatikannya mengucur deras di balik _hakama_-nya.

"Nampaknya, Tuan Senbonzakura tidak mendengarkan anda, Bu Hisana." sahut salah satu guru perempuan dengan kuncir kuda di rambut ungu gelapnya, pelan—tepat di telinga Hisana.

"Aduh-aduh, baru Nyonya Shirayuki saja yang hilang, belum anak istri beliau dan Tuan Hyourin-" sahut seorang guru laki-laki dengan santainya, dan hampir saja ia keceplosan menyebut nama adik semata wayang Senbonzakura yang 'menghilang' kalau saja guru perempuan berambut ungu tadi tidak membekap mulut pria berambut perak itu. Senbonzakura tiba-tiba diam mematung sambul tertunduk—membuat poni panjangnya jatuh di depan wajahnya.

"Sst Kensei, jangan buat Tuan Senbonzakura mengenang Tuan Hyourinmaru lagi!" bisik wanita berkulit coklat gelap itu. Kensei hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tuan Senbonzakura, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hisana memberanikan diri menepuk punggung sahabat suaminya itu. Tidak bergerak. Senbonzakura membiarkan tubuhnya mematung—membiarkan tepukan pelan wanita lembut di belakangnya.

"Sa.. saya akan mencari Nyonya Shirayuki, kalau begitu!" kata Kensei setelah melepaskan diri dari bekapan wanita bermata kuning kucing itu. Kensei pun berlari menjauhi tempat dirinya berkumpul semula dengan teman-temannya.

"Saya juga!" wanita berambut ungu pun mengikuti langkah yang di ambil Kensei—berlari mencari sang Nyonya besar pemilik sekolah bebas biaya tempatnya bekerja.

Hanya meninggalkan Kuchiki Hisana dengan Senbonzakura.

"Tuan Senbonzakura?" panggil Hisana lagi. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mendekati Senbonzakura atau bahkan menegur sang bangsawan. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Senbonzakura bergerak—membentuk kepalan kuat. Bahkan kukunya mampu menembus lapisan kulitnya, membuat si merah keluar mengalir dari kepalannya. Setelah menunjukkan dirinya tidak berubah menjadi patung sungguhan, Senbonzakura lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Hisana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hisana-san," Bohong. Ya, Hisana tahu itu hanya perisai dari kesedihan Senbonzakura yang sebenarnya. Hisana hanya menatap teman keluarga besarnya itu, tanpa berkomentar.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Mungkin Shirayuki sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumah setelah menjemput Tobiume." kata Senbonzakura buru-buru—memanfaatkan kebisuan Hisana yang sementara. Hisana mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah, Tuan Senbonzakura." pesan Hisana sembari menyembunyikan perasaan sedih menatap wajah Senbonzakura yang tampak menahan air matanya.

"Titip salam dariku dan Shirayuki pada Byakkun di rumah, ya!" balas Senbonzakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak diketahui oleh Hisana, Senbonzakura berjalan sambil meneteskan air mata kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Sia..lan, Hyourin..maru sialan..!" geramnya pelan tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Kepalan tangannya pun makin menjadi kuat, membuat darah mengalir deras dari kulitnya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

'Tinggal satu jam lagi' batin Hyourinmaru berkata begitu matanya melihat jam saku yang baru ia keluarkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh, Tuhan, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa 'sesuatu' itu?" Mulut Hyourinmaru bergerak, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tercipta dari kekecewaannya dan kebodohannya. Ia masih berjalan menyisiri seluruh jalan di pelosok Rukongai, walau sedari tadi kakinya sudah meraung-raung ingin beristirahat. Ia memang sengaja tidak bertanya pada orang-orang yang di temuinya, karena ia merasa bahwa ia harus mengetahuinya sendiri.

Hyourinmaru masih berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya, walau keringat sudah mengucur deras dari atas dahinya.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Buk! Tak sengaja, bahu Hyourinmaru bertabrakan dengan bahu orang lain. Laki-laki yang nampak sudah berumur lebih dari umurnyta—dari tubuhnya yang kurus di balik _hakama_ sederhananya, kumis dan jenggot dan tak ketinggalan keriput yang menggerogoti kulitnya yang semula kencang.

"Ah, maaf." kata Hyourinmaru buru-buru meminta maaf begitu sang pria tua berhenti sejenak. Sang pria berambut ikal itu menoleh pada Hyourinmaru. Namun, bukan memperlihatkan wajah yang seakan 'tidak ada apa-apa', raut ekpresi dari wajah tirus itu malah menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Kau.. Hyourinmaru!" kata laki-laki tua mengena, membuat Hyourinmaru lagi-lagi di buat kesal pada dua 'orang asing' yang entah-darimana-bisa mengetahui namanya dalam hari yang ia bertemu dengan mereka! Hyourinmaru menghela nafas, mengontrol emosinya terhadap si Pak Tua yang mulai menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Pak, kenapa anda bisa tahu nama saya? Seumur-umur, saya belum pernah bertemu anda." Hyourinmaru berkata jujur, namun menyakitkan dan mengejutkan si Pak Tua.

"Bicara apa kau, Hyourinmaru?! Anak kurang ajar! Setelah berani memperistri Shirayuki, kini kau telah melupakan mertuamu ini?!" Zangetsu—Ya, sang mertua yang berseru lantang, walau tidak di dukung dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang termakan usia. Hyourinmaru tercengang sebentar mendengar pernyataan pria tua yang berani menghardiknya. Seumur-umur, Ukitake sendiri belum pernah membentaknya.

"Jadi ini putra bangsawan Ryujin Jakka yang di eluk-elukan itu? Dapat pendidikan apa dari ayahmu selama 32 tahun?" sindir Zangetsu belum puas. Hyourinmaru hanya memegang kepalanya. Pusing, pening. Semua berputar. Kata-kata dan suara pria asing berambut _samurai_ masih terngiang di tambah dengan hardikkan seorang pria tua yang kini berputar dan menjadi satu. Dan lebih dari itu, hardikkan dan suara lantang mereka membahas satu hal yang sama, **Shirayuki**.

'Siapa sih Shirayuki itu? Kenapa dia di kaitkan denganku?' tanya batinnya penasaran tercampur perasaan kesal. Lagi-lagi Hyourinmaru hanya menghela nafas. Bagi pria sejati sepertinya, sangat memalukan bila ia ganti menghardik pria berjenggot itu.

"Maaf, ya, pak. Nama saya memang Hyourinmaru, tetapi saya bukanlah putra dari Ryujin Jakka yang anda sebutkan tadi. Dan tolong jangan mengaitkan saya dengan Shirayuki, karena saya sama sekali tidak mengenalnya," Hyourinmaru berusaha sangat sabar menghadapi 'setan' berwujud pria tua yang mungkin sedang menguji hatinya.

"Selain itu, saya harus pergi. Saya masih punya urusan lain. Permisi dan senang bertemu anda." Hyourinmaru menunduk hormat lalu memutar tubuhnya. Namun belum satu langkah ia capai saja, tangannya tiba-tiba tergenggam oleh tangan kurus pria tua itu.

"Kau mau lari, Hyourinmaru? Pembicaraan kita sama sekali belum selesai, anak muda!" cegah Zangetsu tegas dan cepat. Terpaksa, Hyourinmaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada pria yang setinggi hidungnya itu. Gigi bergemelutuk tanda Hyourinmaru mulai kesal. Di ambilnya nafas sedalam mungkin.

"Hei, Pak Tua! Jelas pembicaraan ini sudah selesai dengan ketidak terkaitan saya dengan anda dan Shirayuki. Anda tidak punya bukti kuat untuk meyakinkan saya, bahwa saya adalah menantu anda!! Saya muak dengan hardikkan dari orang asing macam anda, sama seperti Tuan-sok-kenal-berambut-panjang yang saya temui!" kata-kata dan suara lantang Hyourinmaru membuat Zangetsu _shock_. Matanya kosong, wajah memucat, badan melemas, anggota tubuh kaku, telinga tiba-tiba menjadi tuli, mulut dan bibirnya hanya bisa menggantung tanpa arti. Dadanya pun tiba-tiba sesak. Sakit dari dalam. Sakit!

"Ini sudah selesai, Pak Tua! Saya harap, saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda lagi!" kata Hyourinmaru kembali merendahkan suaranya. Begitu kalimat terakhir diuapkan, tubuh Zangetsu mulai lunglai dan akhirnya lututnya lemas—memaksa untuk menjatuhkan diri.

Tepat, saat itu, Zangetsu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hyourinmaru hanya menatap tubuh orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah mertuanya itu cemas dan panik. Dan kepanikannya bertambah, ketika seluruh pejalan kaki langsung menghampiri tubuh kurus yang tak berdaya tergeletak di atas tanah keras nan berbatu. Tak terkecuali dua anak berumur sekolah dasar yang menjadi saksi.

"Kakek!!" seru si anak laki-laki sambil berlari secepat mungkin—tanpa sadar meninggalkan teman perempuannya. Dan berusaha keras menahan laju dari butiran air mata.

"Sougy-chan!" Dan kini, Hyourinmaru harus siap berhadapan dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan pria cilik—jagoannya yang ia temukan pagi itu, saat si kecil mengetahui, bahwa sang kakek jatuh tak sadarkan diri karenanya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Lo? Mana Sougy-chan dan Tobi-chan?" tanya Koto begitu melihat kelasnya tak berpenghuni lagi. Shirayuki yang menggandeng tangan bocah itu tertawa kecil.

"Koto-chan sayang, mereka sudah selesai belajar, dan sudah pulang ke rumah." Shirayuki menerangkan. Koto menoleh pada sang 'bibi cantik' dengan raut sedih.

"Tapi, bibi cantik, biasanya Koto-chan pulang bareng Sougy-chan, main bareng Sougy-chan, mandi bareng Sougy-chan dan tertawa bareng Sougy-chan. Apa Sougy-chan enggak mau kita baikan lagi, ya?" Nampaknya, Koto mulai terisak lagi. Shirayuki segera jongkok, dan memgang bahu bocah berambut abu-abu itu.

"Sayang, mungkin Sougy-chan udah nungguin Koto-chan di luar sekolah. Ayo, kita juga ke sana. Biar Sougy-chan enggak menunggu lama dan kalian bisa berbaikan!" ajak Shirayuki sambil menatap lurus mata hijau daun Koto. Koto mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan lagi sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ah, Nyonya Shirayuki!" Suara wanita yang setengah berteriak memanggil wanita ber-_furisode_ putih itu yang baru melangkah sepuluh tapak. Baik Shirayuki dan Koto menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang wanita menggandeng gadis kecilnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hisana-san?" Shirayuki mengenali wajah lembut wanita itu meski dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya ketemu, anda darimana saja?" tanya Hisana sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wajah Shirayuki masih menunjukkan ketidak mengertian dengan pertanyaan Hisana yang menggandeng Rukia yang memeluk boneka chappy kesukaannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hisana-san?" Shirayuki akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan. Hisana hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Tuan Senbonzakura mencari-cari anda di pelosok sekolah ketika anda tiba-tiba menghilang." Hisana menjelaskan lebih lanjut perihal kepanikan Senbonzakura dari beberapa saksi yang berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Ah, kak Senbonzakura ya? Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanya Shirayuki merespon, tanpa rasa panik dan takut. Padahal, kalau diingat, sang kakak ipar—saking paniknya, sampai berlarian mengelilingi gedung sekolah sebanyak tujuh kali hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan sang adik ipar yang menghilang.

"Beliau sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mengira anda sudah pulang bersama Tobiume, Nyonya." kata Hisana singkat. Shirayuki tersenyum bersalah. Mata Hisana lalu beralih pada Koto yang sibuk berebutan boneka chappy dengan putrinya.

"Ah, kamu Koto-chan 'kan?" tanya Hisana ramah. Koto beralih pada Hisana dan Rukia sukses merebut kembali boneka kelinci kesukaannya. Untungnya Rukia bukan tipe pengadu perihal bonekanya yang nyaris direbut.

"Iya, ibu guru?" jawab Koto sambil tersenyum.

"Kata ibu Nanao dan Rukia, kamu tidak ada di kelas, ya? Kenapa sayang?" Hisana tersenyum sambil menanti jawaban dari Koto yang sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebingungan dan takut dimarahi.

"Tahu tuh, ma! Koto-chan bandel!" timpal Rukia berusaha mengompori sang ibu, namun sang ibu yang baik hati jelas kebal akan komporan sang putri.

"Ah, soal itu, saya yang mengajak Koto-chan untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya dan tanpa sadar, saya mengajak Koto-chan berkeliling sebentar. Maafkan saya, Hisana-san." Shirayuki maju berbicara, menggantikan Koto yang masih kebingungan—seperti sang ibu yang membela anaknya.

"Jadi, Koto-chan bersama Nyonya Shirayuki? Maaf, murid saya telah merepotkan anda." Hisana menunduk hormat sambil meminta maaf.

"Bibi cantik?" Koto memperhatikan Shirayuki yang sudah terlalu baik padanya—sama seperti Zangetsu yang juga terlalu sayang pada Sougy-Koto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula Koto-chan 'kan tidak nakal. Ya 'kan, Koto-chan sayang?" tanya Shirayuki beralih pada Koto yang merona merah. Koto hanya mengangguk karena bibirnya tidak dapat digerakkan untuk mengukir kata-kata.

"Baiklah, kami pamit pulang, Hisana-san, Rukia-chan. Titip salam untuk Tuan Byakuya, ya." Shirayuki berbalik badan, dan melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas pada ibu-anak yang berwajah sama itu.

"Hati-hati, Nyonya Rukia, Koto-chan!" Hisana membalas lambaian tangan wanita berambut panjang yang melangkah menjauhi tempatnya dan Rukia berdiri.

"Mama." Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan obrolan ibunya dengan Shirayuki akhirnya membuka lagi mulut kecilnya—memanggil sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Hisana ramah, beralih pada putri tunggalnya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kenapa Koto-chan dan bibi Shirayuki kelihatan sangat akrab? Tobi-chan saja belum pernah digandeng dan diajak buat cerita sama bibi Shirayuki. Padahal, Tobi-chan kan anaknya bibi Shirayuki." Hisana tertegun sebentar mendengar Rukia yang tiba-tiba berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Hmm, mungkin bibi Shirayuki hanya ingin menghibur Koto-chan saja, kok. Bibi Shirayuki juga pasti masih sayang sama Tobi-chan." Hisana menjelaskan sebisa lidah dan otaknya bekerja sama. Rukia menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala kecilnya mengangguk pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya.

"Nah, ayo kita juga pulang. Sampai di rumah, nanti mama buatin _okonomiyaki_." kata Hisana dengan nada persuasif.

"Bener ma?" Dua mata violet Rukia yang besar berbinar-binar sejadinya. Hisana mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yay! Ruki sayang mama!" Rukia memeluk kaki ibunya manja. Hisana hanya tertawa kecil, sambil membelai sayang rambut putrinya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia ngasih Toshirou syal, ya?" Hisana bertanya tentang isu sepulang murid-muridnya pulang sekolah. Kuchiki Rukia memberi Ukitake Toushirou sebuah syal! Dalam sekejap, wajah Rukia yang masih kekanak-kanakkan memerah. Bodohnya, ia tidak memberi tahu, bahwa syal biru 'pemberiannya' adalah milik sahabatnya yang sudah berusaha keras membuatnya  
Dasar teman makan teman sendiri.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Kakek, bangun! Kakek!" Sougy menangis histeris begitu melihat kakeknya terbaring lemas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tobiume yang berada di sampingnya berusaha mengajak Sougy keluar dari kamar kakeknya—meninggalkan sang kakek yang tengah di rawat oleh seorang dokter wanita. Namun, Sougy menolaknya dan semakin histeris.

"Sougy-chan, ayo kita keluar! Nanti bu dokter keganggu!" ajak Tobiume sudah untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menarik tangan temannya.

"Enggak mau! Sougy-chan mau tetap disini!!!" Sougy, tentu menolaknya mentah-mentah, membuat Tobiume menghela nafas. Ia lalu memperhatikan Sougy yang menangis di samping tempat tidur lapuk milik Zangetsu.

Sementara di luar kamar, Hyourinmaru memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba diserang kesakitan yang luar biasa. Bukan karena ia memiliki migrain atau _vertigo,_ tapi karena tangisan Sougy yang histeris—bahkan sampai di telinga Hyourinmaru yang sengaja berdiri di depan pintu luar rumah untuk menghindari tangisan itu.

"A..argh!! Ke..napa..sakit?!" Tak hanya sakit kepala yang sangat luar biasa, beberapa suara juga berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_"Nampaknya, Sougyo nyaman di tanganmu, Hyo-kun."_

_ "Tentu saja, dia 'kan anak papa. Ya 'kan Sougyo-chan?"_

_"Sougyo, Kotowari, Shirayuki, kalian dimana?!!"_

_Kretek, kretek.  
_

_ "Hyo-kun!!!"_

_ "Oeekk! Oeekk~!!"_

Tangisan, dan percikan api.

Tangisan, percikan api, dan reruntuhan kayu yang terbakar.

Tangisan, percikan api, reruntuhan jayu yang terbakar, dan..

Hyourinmaru langsung membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Sakit di kepalanya berkurang. Sudah hilang.

"Aku..ingat.." kata Hyourinmaru singkat. Mata biru kehijauannya yang bening memperhatikan keadaan sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, ia bergegas membuka pintu di belakangnya. Kakinya menyuruhnya cepat bergerak, begitu terdengar suara tangisan lagi.

Tangisan yang tak asing algi di telinganya.

Klek! Hyourinmaru membuka pintu di depannya. Pintu kamar sang mertua.

"Sougy-chan. Sougyo, anakku." panggil Hyourinmaru pada Sougy yang terisak. Sougy—Sougyo, satu dari anak laki-laki kembarnya. Tobiume dan dokter Retsu menoleh terlebih dulu, lalu disusul Sougy. Namun, mata hijaunya yang semestinya segar menjadi dingin dan beku begitu menatap Hyourinmaru.

"Paman..jahat." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir kecil Sougy mampu membuat sang ayah—yang belum disadarinya, mematung akan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Paman Hyourinmaru jahat!!" Kali ini teriakan histeris dari Sougy menusuk hati Hyourinmaru yang sudah ingat, bahwa baik dirinya dan Sougy saling memiliki satu sama lain, dan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar 'paman-bocah'. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Sougy.

Ayah dan putranya, yang saling merindukan.

…

Kasih orang tua memang tiada batasnya.  
Anak pun di yakini tidak bisa membalas kasih sayang mereka, walau mereka sudah memanjat gunung sekalipun demi mereka.  
Kesalahan anak pun akan dimaafkan orang tuanya.  
Namun, apakah seorang anak laki-laki itu bisa menerima permintaan maaf orang tuanya?

**End Chapter 8**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Sumpah, lagi-lagi endingnya geje dan makin molor update-nya /di lempar sandal/. Maafin Rizu, maafin Rizu. Habis ini gara-gara Lant yang cuma pengen ngedengerin musik dan nonton di laptop –glare ke Lant yang baca komik-

Balasan review, uhuy! /di tabok karena nyuri hak cipta orang/:

**Namie males login: **Ahaha, Tobiume mah awalnya suka sama Hitsu, tapi malah si Ruki— -di bekep Rukia-. Hyourinmaru nyari 'sesuatu', di chapter ini XD.  
**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu: **Iya, dek. Emang sudah takdir T_T –ikutan terharu- /di tabok Lant/.  
**Tsuichi Yukiko: **Rukia emang comel banget! Padahal bapaknya pelit kata begitu. Ibunya juga lembut banget. Karena kecomelannya itulah, Ruki dapet balesannya sendiri XD /di kejar/  
**Yumemiru Reirin:** Yup, akhirnya dia dapet ingatannya lagi di sini. :D  
**Jess Kuchiki:** Ah, mereka emang lucu-lucu, turunan siapa dulu –ngelirik HyourinShira yang blushing- /di bankai Senbonzakura/  
**Tenshi-Kamimaru: **Fuyuki no Sakura itu nama sekolahnya :). Tapi, saya gak mau buat scenario buat sinetronnya XD /di hajar massa/  
**Aya-na Byakkun**: Iya, Ichi cuma numpang lewat /di hajar Ichi FC/. Di sini Hyourinmaru yang nyadar kok.  
**Rurraya males login (lagi): **Enggak, kok. Kyoka Suigetsu gak bakal jadi jahat, kayaknya bosnya –ngelirik Aizen-. Shirayuki belum nyadar, tapi Hyourinmaru dulu yang nyadar di chapter ini  
**Seiri Eisenhaem: **Selamat datang di fic abal ini, Seiri~ XD. Hyourinmaru udah inget kok di chapter ini. Udah ada pelajarannya kok (mungkin)/di hajar Byakuya+Hisana/


	9. Fate Tied Us

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Papa Mama ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? First fic, ninth chapter**

**Chara: Sougyo no Kotowari—centric, Hyourinmaru**

**Chapter 9's summary: "Karena Sougyo dan Kotowari lahir pada bulan Maret yang di wakili konstelasi Pisces, maka aku berharap, mereka tidak pernah berpisah—seperti Aphrodite dan Eros."—Hyourinmaru, 6 tahun yang lalu."**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

**Papa Mama  
Chapter 9: Fate Tied Us  
**

Koto menarik lengan _furisode_ milik Shirayuki sambil berlari kecil. Wajah mungilnya pun terlihat cemas.

"Ayo bibi cantik, Koto-chan harus pulang! Koto-chan takut ada apa-apa sama Sougy-chan!" Naluri Koto sebagai saudara kembar Sougy memanglah sangat kuat, walau mereka saling menjaga jarak sekalipun. Shirayuki menatap si kecil sedih, sambil terus mengikuti laju Koto yang sudah beberapa kali mengucek matanya—terlihat seperti menghapus bulir air matanya.

"Iya, sayang. Sougy-chan pasti enggak apa-apa, kok." Shirayuki berusaha menghibur bocah yang kira-kira sebaya dengan dua putranya yang menghilang.

"Tapi," Koto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan langsung tertunduk. Membuat Shirayuki juga menghentikan derap kakinya.

"Koto-chan takut Sougy-chan terluka. Koto-chan sayang _onii-chan_. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa, Koto-chan.. Koto-chan…" Koto yang terisak pun langsung di peluk Shirayuki.

"Bibi juga tahu perasaan Koto-chan, kok. Bibi juga pasti sangat sedih kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang yang sangat bibi cintai." Pada saat mengakhiri kalimatnya, wajah suami pertamanya dan ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran wanita sesuci salju itu. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh lagi, kalau saja Koto tidak membalas pelukan darinya.

"Bibi jangan jadi ikutan sedih, ya." kata Koto polos sambil menatap mata jernih bibi cantiknya.

"Kalau bibi sedih, nanti bibi jadi enggak cantik lagi, lo!" Koto lalu tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Shirayuki langsung tertawa geli mendengar deret kalimat polos dan senyuman anak laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan melihat wajah polos dan tak berdosanya Shirayuki langsung dapat melupakan kesedihannya—yang bahkan tidak bisa terobati penuh oleh Tobiume.

Rasanya—jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia lebih menyayangi Koto ketimbang Tobiume yang lahir dari rahimnya.

Untuk kesekian kali, Shirayuki memeluk tubuh mungil Koto. Dirinya yang bagai butir salju diantara tumpukan salju tebal merasakan kehangatan yang tiada tara saat memeluk anak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

…

"Sougyo," Hyourinmaru menatap Sougy yang memberikannya tatapan tajam di kedua mata hijau daunnya itu.

"Paman Hyourinmaru jahat!! Kakek jatuh sakit karena paman!! Sougy-chan benci paman!!!" teriak Sougy dengan lantang dan penih kesedihan.

"Sougyo, dengarkan ayah dulu, nak." Bukannya semakin tenang, Sougy malah membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar kalimat Hyourinmaru yang bahkan belum selesai.

'Ayah—Papa?' Tubuh kecilnya pun mematung dan lunglai.

"Sougyo!" Reaksi sang ayah kalah cepat dengan dokter Retsu yang segera menahan tubuh mungil Sougy.

"Tuan Hyourinmaru, bisakah anda tunggu sebentar di luar? Tuan Zangetsu dan Sougy-kun butuh ketenangan." Retsu lalu beralih pada Hyourinmaru, sambil menggendong Sougy yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi dokter,"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'-an, Tuan. Tuan Zangetsu dan Sougy-kun benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup dan **tenang**!" Retsu langsung memotong kalimat protes pria berumur 31 tahun itu dengan sedikit menekankan pada kata 'tenang'—dengan nada memerintah tentu saja.

"Baiklah, dokter. Tolong jaga ayah dan anak saya." Hyourinmaru hanya dapat membungkuk hormat walau perasaannya sedikit kecewa dan sedih. Retsu hanya mengangguk—menyembunyikan rasa kejutnya.

"Dokter Retsu." panggil Tobiume yang sedari tadi tidak berani berbicara di antara dua orang yang lebih dewasa darinya.

"Ada apa, Tobi-chan?" tanya Retsu setelah membaringkan tubuh Sougy di _futon_ yang sudah ditata.

"Tuan Hyourinmaru bilang, kalau kakeknya Sougy-kun dan Sougy-kun itu 'ayah' dan 'anak'-nya. Apa itu benar?" Retsu menatap Tobiume ragu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Tobi-chan. Untuk jelasnya, nanti kita tanyakan pada Tuan Zangetsu dan Sougy-kun kalau mereka sadar nanti." katanya kemudian.

"Tapi, sepertinya Sougy-kun sendiri juga tidak tahu dan baru menyadarinya, Bu dokter. Kenapa bisa begitu, ya?." Tobiume menatap Sougy-kun yang berbaring penuh perhatian. Retsu tersenyum keibuan.

"Terkadang ada suatu hal dan masalah yang tidak bisa kita campuri—termasuk masalah keluarga Sougy-kun sendiri, Tobi-chan." Nasihat seorang ibu satu anak itu pada gadis mungil berambut coklat itu.

"Keluarga Sougy-kun penuh misteri ya, Bu dokter. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, walau terlihat sekali Tuan Hyourinmaru sangat menyayanginya." kata Tobiume penuh simpati. Retsu malah tertawa kecil mendengar simpati putri tunggal Muramasa dan Shirayuki itu.

"Kamu ini mirip dengan Momo, putriku. Ia cepat sekali dalam memahami perasaan orang lain, dan langsung menunjukkan simpatinya." Tobiume tersenyum malu mendengar pujian sang ibu dokter yang rela pergi jauh dari Seireitei, meninggalkan suami dan putrinya demi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai abdi masyarakat. Untungnya, sang suami dapat memaklumi pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih." Tobiume beralih lagi pada Sougy sambil memegang tangan temannya yang berkeringat.

"Cepatlah sadar, Sougy-kun. Supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu." kata gadis berjepit bunga sakura itu lembut.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

_"Keduanya laki-laki, Tuan Hyourinmaru." Sang dokter berkata sambil melepas sarung tangan plastiknya._

_ "Kembar laki-laki?" Hyourinmaru menanyakan pertanyaan yang tentu jawabannya adalah 'iya' atau sebuah anggukan dari dokter berpakaian hijau itu. Hyourinmaru tersenyum lebar, sambil berusaha menjaga imej-nya. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja ia akan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan._

_ "Ah, terima kasih dokter! Terima kasih!" Pria tinggi itu menjabat tangan dokter kelahiran kedua putranya itu cepat. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan "selamat"._

_Hyourinmaru pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar istrinya beristirahat. Wanita cantik yang seputih salju duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil menggendong dua bayi pada masing-masing tangan langsingnya. Si bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan itu telah menjadi ayah!_

_ "Shi..Shirayuki.. apa itu benar..anakku?" Kalimat pertanyaanya tiba-tiba berubah gagu. Shirayuki tersenyum sedikit jengkel._

_ "Kalau bukan anakmu, anak siapa lagi, Hyo-kun?" Namun, sedetik kemudian senyuman jengkel Shirayuki berubah menjadi senyuman haru saat sang ayah dari kedua bayinya mendekat dan membelai lembut kepala dua bayi merah itu._

_ "Aku ingin kamu yang memberi nama mereka." Kata Shirayuki kemudian._

_ "A..Aku?" tanya Hyourinmaru yang terkejut menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_ "Iya, sayangku. Kamu 'kan ayah mereka. Ayo, beri mereka nama yang indah sebagai hadiah." pinta Shirayuki halus. Hyourinmaru berdehem sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kembali ke'normalan'nya._

_ "Untuk si kakak, namamu adalah Sougyo." Katanya sambil menatap bayi yang berada di tangan kanan._

_ "Untuk si adik, namamu adalah Kotowari." Ia lalu beralih pada bayi yang tidur dengan nyaman di tangan kiri ibunya._

_ "Ah, cepat sekali kau menemukan nama yang indah, Hyou-kun."_

_ "Mereka mengingatkanku pada kisah mitologi Negeri seberang—Yunani yang diceritakan kakak padaku. Konstelasi Pisces—ikan adalah perwujudan dari Dewi Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan putranya, Eros. Mereka berubah menjadi ikan kembar supaya dapat lepas dari kejaran musuh mereka. Masing-masing ekor ikan itu terdapat tali yang mengaitkan kedua ekor mereka—yang diyakini sebagai alat pemersatu mereka supaya tidak terpisah. Karena Sougyo dan Kotowari lahir pada bulan Maret yang di wakili konstelasi Pisces, maka aku berharap, mereka tidak pernah berpisah—seperti Aphrodite dan Eros." Hyourinmaru menceritakan asal mula nama kedua putranya yang ajaibnya didapatinya secara cepat. Shirayuki hanya tersenyum._

_ "Ya, aku juga berharap demikian, Hyou-kun." Tak disadari, dua bayi merah itu menggeliat pelan dan mulai mengeluarkan suara lucu mereka. Hyourinmaru yang pertama menyadari, tersenyum bahagia. Nampaknya, kedua putranya senang dengan nama mereka._

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Hyourinmaru duduk di lantai—bersandar pada dinding yang menyangga punggung lebarnya sembari memegang dadanya yang sakit.

Sakit karena mengetahui putra pertamanya menolaknya—dan terlihat membencinya. Dan hal itu tidak akan lepas dari kemungkinan Zangetsu, ayah mertuanya akan membencinya dan memisahkannya dengan sang istri dan juga putranya.

"Shirayuki." Hyourinmaru baru tersadar saat dirinya memikirkan tentang istri yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Begitu juga putra keduanya yang seharusnya 'terikat' dengan kakaknya. Namun, sedari tadi, sosok dua anggota keluarga yang dikasihinya tidak tergambar di iris matanya. Kemana mereka?

Hatinya bergerak, meminta dirinya mencari dua sosok yang amat dicintainya itu. Namun, hatinya pun tidak tega untuk meninggalkan dua orang tercinta lainnya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Drap! Drap! Seolah pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Panjang umur bagi sosok kecil yang berlari itu karena baru saja dipikirkan Hyourinmaru.

"Sougy-chan!!!" serunya dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

"Koto..wari?" Hyourinmaru menyadari sosok kecil yang serupa dengan Sougy—Koto. Koto yang masih kecil pun hanya menatap pria berambut hijau itu kebingungan. Apalagi, ketika si pria memeluk tubuhnya.

"Se..sak, paman!" keluh Koto yang dipeluk erat 'paman' yang dibanggakan kakaknya.

"Kotowari, kamu Kotowari 'kan?" tanya Hyourinmaru sambil tersenyum ramah. Koto masih kebingungan.

"Emm, namaku bukan Kotowari, tapi Koto-chan. Adiknya Sougy-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, paman ini paman Hyourinmaru, ya?" Bagai kesambar petir, tubuh Hyourinmaru tak mampu bergerak sesuai saraf dan otaknya.

"Kotowari, aku ayahmu, nak. Kamu tidak mengenal ayah?" tanya Hyourinmaru setelah mempu mengalahkan system sarafnya yang mati sejenak.

"Ayah? Emm maksud paman 'papa'? Kata bibi Katen, papa sama mama sudah ke langit. Jadi, enggak mungkin kalau paman itu ayah Koto-chan." kata Koto polos, tidak merasakan aura kekecewaan pria berambut panjang yang cukup berantakan itu.

"Kotowari, ini papa, sayang! Ini papa!" Hyourinmaru tetap berusaha mengingatkan Koto akan masa lalu indah yang mereka lewati bersama—dan melupakan kenyataan, bahwa ketika itu, Koto masihlah bayi yang bahkan belum berumur 1 tahun—yang otaknya masih rentan akan kenangan masa kecil.

Koto yang kebingungan tiba-tiba menjadi ketakutan melihat perilaku Hyourinmaru yang terkesan menekan dan memaksanya.

"Koto-chan!" Tepat pada saat itu, Shirayuki muncul dari balik pintu rumah si kecil.

"Bibi cantik!" Mengetahui bidadari cantiknya datang, Koto segera berlari ke arah Shirayuki dan memeluk kaki langsing di balik _furisode_ putih yang panjangnya. Sementara Shirayuki menatap pria di depannya kosong. Tangan langsingnya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Sementara, mata Hyourinmaru yang melihat sosok wanita tercantik yang pernah dikenalnya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau.. Hyou-kun..?" tanya Shirayuki terbata-bata melihat pria tertampan yang pernah tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

"Kalau ini bukan aku, kenapa kau bertanya lagi, Shirayuki?" Hyourinmaru melontarkan pertanyaan retoris dan langsung memeluk tubuh wanita cantik yang serasa beku itu. Koto yang melihatnya kembali bingung. Kenapa bibi cantik berpelukan dengan paman ini?

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Shirayuki sambil terisak haru.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar…"

"Sssh, sudahlah Shirayuki. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu cemas, ya." Hyourinmaru membelai lembut rambut panjang istrinya. Kalau saja tidak ada anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang menyaksikan pertemuan mereka, Hyourinmaru pasti akan mencium Shirayuki yang sangat dirindukannya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

Di kediaman Ukitake, Kyoka Suigetsu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tuan besarnya. Dari kiri lalu ke kanan, kiri, kanan lagi, dan seterusnya.

"Sudahlah Kyoka Suigetsu..Uhuk!" Ukitake Juushirou berusaha menenangkan pengawas Hyourinmaru meski batuk mewarnai kalimatnya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Tuan Ukitake! Ini sudah lewat 3 jam dan tuan Hyourinmaru belum juga datang!" Kyoka Suigetsu mencak-mencak sendiri sambil berkali-kali melihat jam sakunya.

"..Uhuk.. Mungkin Hyourinmaru menjemput Shiro-chan?" tanya Ukitake

"Tuan Ukitake ini bagaimana? Tuan muda Toushirou sudah dijemput Matsumoto-san dan sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang." Pria berambut coklat itu telah habis kesabaran menjelaskan, walau itu pada tuan besarnya yang diabdinya.

"Ya~ siapa tahu Hyourinmaru sekali-sekali yang menjemput adik kecilnya 'kan?" Ukitake hanya sumringah.

"Atau barangkali, menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya." tambahnya kemudian dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar.

Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" Begitu diperintah kepala keluarga Ukitake itu, muncul seorang wanita ber-_yukata_ sambil menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki berambut putih yang wajahnya tertunduk dan…merah?

"Ah, Shiro-chan ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kamu sakit ya, nak?" Si kecil Toushiro hanya diam. Padahal, begitu sang ayah melontarkan pertanyaan, Toushirou langsung menjawabnya.

"Maaf tuan, di sekolahnya tadi, Tuan muda Toushirou mendapat sebuah syal dari seorang anak perempuan." Begitu Matsumoto selesai menjelaskan, wajah Toushirou penuh dengan rona merah—membuat Ukitake tersenyum jahil dan Kyoka Suigetsu sedikit terkejut.

"Aih, sekarang Shiro-chan sudah besar, ya. Sampai ada anak perempuan yang naksir padamu." goda Ukitake sampai melupakan penyakit dan pembicaraan serius tentang Hyourinmaru barusan. Toushirou hanya senyam-senyum malu.

"I..iya, yah."

'Dan yang memberikannya Rukia, yah!' Ia berteriak senang, namun hanya di dalam hati.

Ah, nampaknya Tobiume bakal sakit hati setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

…

"Ne, Hyou-kun. Apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Katen Kyokatsu?" tanya Shirayuki pada Hyourinmaru. Untungnya, Koto sudah masuk kedalam ke kamar dimana kakek dan kakaknya terbaring lemah.

"Katen? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya. Memang kenapa?" Hyourinmaru membalikkan pertanyaan dari sang istri yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shirayuki memantapkan hatinya yang semula sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan pria dengan luka di dahinya.

"Aku dengar dari kak Senbonzakura, Katen yang menyelamatkan Sougyo dan Kotowari dari kebakaran 6 tahun yang lalu. Jadi..barangkali.." Hyourinmaru tersenyum sedih, melihat tubuh istrinya yang mulai gemetaran.

"Barangkali, kau tahu kabarnya." Shirayuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya di iringi aliran air mata. Hyourinmaru menatap dalam Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki." Hyourinmaru membuka mulutnya, memanggil nama cantik wanita itu.

"Tahukah, 'Koto-chan' yang tadi bersamamu adalah Kotowari, anak kita?" Pertanyaannya sukses membuat Shirayuki terkejut sekaligus terharu.

"Be..benarkah… itu? Koto-chan itu… Kotowari?" tanyanya. Hyourinmaru mengangguk pasti sambil merangkul istri yang dinikahinya 6 tahun lalu.

"Lalu.. dimana Sougyo? Dimana dia?!" Emosi Shirayuki meluap didorong air matanya yang terus mengalir dari mata kebiruannya yang jernih. Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba tertunduk.

"Hyou-kun! Dimana Sougyo?! Dimana anakku?!" Tangis Shirayuki mulai tak terbendung.

"Sougyo tak sadarkan diri di kamar itu, bersama ayah. Sekarang, mereka sedang dirawat oleh dokter Retsu."

"Ayah..? Ayah.. tak sadarkan diri..? Sougyo..juga?" Mata Shirayuki terbelalak tak percaya. Ia lalu memacu langkahnya menuju pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Hyourinmaru.

"Ini semua salahku, Shirayuki. Maafkan aku." Hyourinmaru berkata lirih, dan tertunduk.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Zangetsu yang sudah bangun, duduk bersandar dengan bantal di punggungnya, sambil memperhatikan cucu angkatnya yang terbaring lemah di periksa oleh dokter wanita berkepang. Begitu juga Koto yang hampir menangis lagi dan Tobiume yang masih memegang tangan Sougy.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Zangetsu mulai cemas. Retsu tersenyum lega.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, pak. Hanya saja, Sougy-kun harus banyak beristirahat." Zangetsu menghela nafasnya. Sedikit lega, setelah menanti pemeriksaan fisik Sougy yang masih terbaring. Koto dan Tobiume pun mengikuti Zangetsu—menghela nafas walau tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Zangetsu. Maaf sebelumnya saya lancing menanyakan hal ini, akan tetapi ini juga demi kebenaran." Retsu mulai berkata-kata lagi. Tobiume yang memang sudah membicarakan hal ini pada sang ibu dokter mengangguk, meninggalkan Koto yang hanya memunculkan tanda tanya besar begitu juga Zangetsu.

"Apa Tuan memiliki putra bernama Hyourinmaru?" Selesainya Retsu memberikan pertanyaan, Zangetsu terkejut mendengar nama itu. Gigi-giginya yang sudah berjumlah sedikit itu bergemelutuk.

"Tidak, saya tidak punya putra macam anak kurang ajar itu. Saya hanya memiliki seorang putri yang seenaknya dinikahi olehnya." kata Zangetsu berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah mendidih.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Lalu, dimana putri anda, Tuan?" Tepat saat ibu satu anak itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sosok Shirayuki muncul dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka.

"Ibu?" Tobiume terkejut, menyadari kehadiran sang ibu.

"A..yah.." kata Shirayuki begitu melihat sosok ayahnya yang semakin kurus—duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur tuanya.

"Shira..yuki." Zangetsu pun terharu melihat sosok putrinya yang kecantikannya bertambah. Bahkan, hampir menyamai kecantikan almarhumah ibu Shirayuki yang sudah ada di surga. Shirayuki berlari ke tempat ayahnya, dan langsung memeluknya sayang.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, nak. Selama 6 tahun…tidak ada kabar darimu.. Pikiran ayah sudah buntu.. menganggapmu sudah meninggal.. tapi.. ternyata…"

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Sangat banyak sekali yang sudah.. ku alami. Kekangan dan khilangan.. hampir membuatku menyerah. Namun, berkat kak.. Senbonzakura yang selalu medukungku, aku.. bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hyou-..kun." isak Shirayuki. Rasanya, setelah ini mata Shirayuki akan kering karena banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Syukurlah." timpal Retsu dan Koto—Tobiume sendiri hanya diam tak percaya. Tuan Zangetsu adalah kakeknya? Shirayuki dan Zangetsu beralih pada dokter wanita itu. Mata Shirayuki lalu menangkap sosok Koto. Tak sadar, kakinya berjalan ke arah anak kecil berambut keabuan itu—melupakan sosok Tobiume di kamar itu.

"Ibu?" Tobiume hanya bisa tertunduk diam saat ibunya jalan melewatinya—dan tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Bibi cantik?" Badan kecil Koto di angkat oleh Shirayuki, lalu di bawa ke dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan.

"Bibi ini mamamu, Koto-chan. Ini mama, sayang." Kali ini, Koto yang polos benar-benar yakin…

Kehangatan yang selalu di berikan bidadari cantiknya.

Kebaikan yang selalu di dapatnya dari si bibi cantik.

Senyuman hangat yang selalu tergambar di wajah cantik wanita yang pernah di andai-andaikannya sebagai 'ibu', ternyata adalah benar ibunya.

Mamanya dan sang kakak.

"Ma..ma?" Koto terisak sambil membalas pelukan Shirayuki.

"Ya, ini mama. Ini mama! Oh, Koto, mama sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Shirayuki menangis haru lagi, setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Mama..mama!!" Koto membiarkan air mata harunya mengalir deras. Memuaskan rasa rindunya pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya

Tatapan beberapa pasang mata di kamar itu berbeda-beda.  
Zangetsu menatap putri semata wayangnya dan salah satu cucunya terharu.  
Retsu menatap ibu-anak itu bahagia.  
Tobiume menatap ibunya dan kembaran dari anak laki-laki yang disukiainya—saudara tirinya, iri walau ada sebersit rasa lega.  
Hyourinmaru yang melihat dari sisi pintu yang terbuka tersenyum sangat bahagia—istri dan anaknya menumpahkan kerinduan mereka.  
Sementara Sougy tidak menatap keduanya. Kelopak matanya masih belum mau bertoleran dengannya.

**End Chapter 9**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Yay! Udah yang kesembilan, dan sudah hampir masuk finalnya! XD /plakk/. Semakin gaje-kah? Semakin abal-kah? Woh, wis pasti. Sekitar 2 atau bahkan chappie ke depan sudah **complete**! –kesenengan, di gampar-. Dan habis ini, mungkin bakal hiatus karena beberapa alasan tertentu ' .'a. Paling, saya bakal bikin fic kalau ada rekues dan buat Viva fest aja.  
Sip! Finish at 23.30 p.m, May 1st 2010. :)  
RnR, untuk kritik, saran, flame, delele?

Balesan review lewat PM ya~


End file.
